


Along came a bee.

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Biting, Comfort, Foreshadowing, French Kissing, Heavy Petting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pinching, Riding, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Bumblebee and Longarm just can't seem to get some sleep. Everyone else is asleep, leaving them to do as they please. Bumblebee learns to appreciate Longarm, and Shockwave is in clear Appreciation. Which might lead to unforeseen consequences.





	1. Along came a Bumblebee.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was LONG overdue! I hope you guys appreciate it, and i hope its not too bad! I at least had fun making it for you guys! This IS my first fanfic, so do go easy on me for mistakes i made. Feedback is appreciated. There's maybe gonna be a part two if people actually like this crap. Enjoy the reading!

Shockwave wasn't a young bot anymore, he was aware of that. He just wished his body understood this, given that he was refused the shut down he very much deserved. He grumbled as he tossed around yet again, this time from his side, to his back, looking up and through a nearby window. It was silent in here, everyone out like a tail light. He wished he could join them, desperately. But his body was having urges reminiscent of someone Ironhide's age. Perhaps it was how long it had been since last time. Perhaps it was because he was surrounded by young, boisterous bots on a daily basis. Bots he knew, he would one day dominate over. That ALL decepticons would dominate over. He sighed as he rolled to his side again, hoping being in this position for the 20th time would FINALLY work. 

“Insanity. I'm literally committing insanity…”

His voice was all that broke through the deafening silence. He looked to his side at Ironhide. Snoozing soundly. At his other side, Wasp, half his body falling off the berth, but still sound asleep. Could he get up and do some espionage? Yes he could. But he was NOT mentally prepared enough for it, so he skipped it, ultimately. Though...was it better, just laying here and grumbling like the old mech he was? Tossing and turning as though he was set aflame? He grumbled as he laid on his back yet again. Recharging apparently required a combination of movements, like some ridiculous lock. He needed SOMETHING different. Something else to do-

“Hey Longarm!”

Longarm sat up to look at the hushed voice. Bumblebee. Aka, the yellow loser with the big, bucket headed friend of his. Shockwave didn't hate the bot, but his shoulder, sore from 300 transformations that same day, definitely didn't appreciate his constant babbling. He sighed as he rubbed at his soreness, hoping his aching translated to his words.

“Bumblebee. Its early. Why aren't you in recharge? More importantly, why are you right here? Your berth is on the other side.”

Their barracks consisted of enough berths for the cadets, but they all, ultimately, shared the same room. Thank primus no one here could fly. He'd spent time with fliers. Noisy engines, those bots. Bunking with Lugnut was one of the reasons he volunteered for this mission. Simple as it was, he just really wanted rest. Unfortunately the universe was cruel to him. First Lugnut, then his needs,now this yellow bug. Bumblebee grumbled, folding his arms as he stood there.

“I can't sleep! And I heard you talking to yourself, and you kept moving like a LOT, so I figured we could talk!”

“Don't you have your friend, Bulkhead for that?”

Bumblebee scoffed, as if offended. As per Bumblebee fashion, he didn't take the hint that he wasn't wanted, and plopped his himself on the others berth, back first.

“He is NOT my friend! Come on, Longarm, what else are you gonna do?”

There was a slight pause, before Bee looked up at him, giving a waving motion.

“Mind moving your pedes? They're kinda right by my face.”

Shockwave thought for a moment. The little vermin had been under suspicion of a traitor lately, perhaps if he acted a bit more hospitable, even just a little, some suspicion, if any, would be thrown off of him. He grumbled as he pulled his pedes closer to himself. Young bots. So demanding of respect and treatment, after they have done nothing worthwhile. Unlike Megatron. He couldn't wait till this war was over. He'd have bots like Bumblebee crushed under his pede, and stripped for parts.

“Alright, fine. Talking it is.”

“See? Was that so hard? I swear, everyone's avoiding me like a bad case of the space barnacles!”

“Or perhaps everyone is too busy dealing with their aching gears to be dealing with you. You know...the whole 300 transformations?”

Bumblebee sat up at that, gesturing to himself, then spreading his arms out. He moved so quickly and without thought, it was as if he had injected pure energy right into his energon lines.

“Hey! It wasn't MY fault! I was trying to expose the spy! YOU'RE supposed to be on my side for this!”

“...first of all, stop shouting. Unless you'd like to wake the entire platoon. Secondly, you broadcasted Sentinel while he was self servicing and crying. You even broadcasted him finishing, how does one mess up on SUCH a scale?”

“Again. Accident. EVERYONE makes them!!”

“Course they do Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, arm and finger raised, ready to give an answer. Too bad his processor wasn't on the same page. After a moment of silence, he folded his arms, and gave a heavy pout. Shockwave rolled his optics, and Bee sat on his knees.

“Whatever, past is past! I'm a speedster, I focus on what's ahead, not behind me! Anyway, ignoring that freak accident that ANYONE could've made, how come you can't fall into recharge?”

Shockwave wasn't exactly prideful. He wasn't shameless, like Lockdown, but nowhere near as boastful and preachy as Lugnut. He leaned back a little, rested his chin on his fist, elbow propped up, and shrugged.

“Its been too long, I suppose.”

“Too...long? For what?”

“Since I've had someone in my berth. Takes a toll after a while, really.”

Bumblebee went wide and bug eyed, back stiffening in surprise. 

“You...you like...cuddle with other bots or somethin?”

“...no. I mean fragging. It's been a while since I've had someone in my berth, for me to frag. I didn't think it was a topic that sounded farfetched to you."

“I uh...just didn't expect you to say it so bluntly. You're kinda polite and junk when you talk to everyone. I don't think I've ever even heard you say frag before!”

“Well, no one is awake, don't see any risk of my reputation here.”

“But uh...I'm here.”

“Exactly.”

Bumblebee took a minute to look confused, before finally getting it. Primus sake, why did every bot think so little of him? It couldn't be his size, him and Wasp were practically the same. Course he was gifted with the better looks, but pretty much the same. Bumblebee folded his arms yet again with a huff, looking towards the floor.

“I dunno why everyone gives me such a hard time! I'm not different from Wasp! Only difference is I'm actually nice. And NOT ugly!!!”

Bumblebee had now leaned over to look at the sleeping Wasp as he said that, though he kept his voice in a harsh whisper, possibly afraid of a reply. Or revenge, probably by someone removing his pedes again. Longarm rolled his optics. At least his constant changing of his body made him amusing. Even if it was in a ‘hey look at how much energy I got, I'm like a rabid scraplet’ sort of way.

“I agree, in some ways. You are a bit different from Wasp, but not in the ways you think. Wasp, for example, falls asleep with no trouble. How come YOU'RE awake?”

Bumblebee sat back down, legs crossed, twiddling with his fingers, clearly hesitant. 

“I uh...just...can't. What you said.”

“What I said?...what did I say?”

“You know. The thing.”

“Ah yes. The thing. About that thing. I completely understand.”

“Frag off, Longarm.”

“No no, truly, I'm serious, very detailed.”

“Dont gotta rub it in, mech.”

“Oh no please,”

He started. Just the sheer dumbassary was so profound, he couldn't help but prod further. He sat up a bit straighter, the exposure to such a moronic exchange of words acting like a harsh stimulus inside his very core. Shockwave was a very smart mech, and too much stupidity grinded his gears.

“Please, Bumblebee, do go on, about the thing. I really don't understand-”

“LOOK IM HORNY TOO, OKAY?!”

The fact that only Ironhide rolled to his gut after that being shouted, was nothing short of a miracle. Shockwave felt his jaw loosen, letting it fall, and Bumblebee's face was absolutely burning, as pink as a fresh shipment of energon. Bumblebee, getting only more flustered by the silence and the others dumbfounded stare, lifted his hands in the air. Longarm assumed Bumblebee was just as surprised by his own outburst. When he finally pushed back his clear shame, he at least remembered to whisper, rather than do more damage from his shouting.

“Don't you look at me like that, you judgemental hunk of junk! YOU just said you're horny too!”

“Yes I said it. I didn't shout it. That was you."

“You know what, I'm gone! I'm just gonna stare at the ceiling! The ceiling respects me, IT doesn't talk back to me, and insult me. Thank you ceiling!”

They paused, purely in awe of how sad that was, before Bumblebee got off the berth and onto his pedes, about to leave. Shockwave shrugged.

“Go on then, have fun with the roof. It's a shame though.”

Bumblebee paused to look at him. Arms folded, optics narrowed, pede tapping against the metal floor, clearly embarrassed and temperamental.

“WHAT'S a shame? That I'm not here for you to make fun of anymore?”

Shockwave thought for a moment. Should he be doing this? He mulled it over for a second. Well...a spy couldn't very well gather Intel if he wasn't sleeping, right? Not to mention it would be mutually beneficial for them both. They both got a good night's sleep, Shockwave wouldn't get find out, and Bumblebee would be less likely to suspect him. Which was good. He could kill Bumblebee, easily, but if one could skip a chore, why not do so? He met Bumblebee's optics, and held no shame as he made his decision.

“It's a shame. Because I think you're rather cute.”

The effect was so immediate, it was almost comical. Bumblebee flailed his arms so wildly, he looked reminiscent of a panicking seeker stuck in a tree. Not to mention his face was pink, and steaming. After clearly trying to recover from shock, he walked back up to Longarm, glared at him, (if you could call it that. Shockwave had met pouting protoforms more intimidating) and jabbed his finger into the others chest.

“You listen here Longarm! I don't get what your playing at, but I ain't taking it! You don't find me ‘cute’! I'm sexy as hell, sure, but no one tells me they think I'm cute!”

“But I just did.”

That sent Bumblebee into another wild flailing of his arms, this time ending in him dragging his hands down his face. This guy wasn't serious. He was only called cute ONCE in life, and that was because someone thought he was a fem. Which was stupid. Bumblebee leaned in closer to his face, clearly trying (and failing) to be scary.

“You dont THINK I'm cute! This Is weird! YOU'RE weird! You and your weird, rubber band arms and-”

Shockwave wasn't in the mood to be yelled at even further. Bad enough someone of minor status had done so for hours upon hours today, he didn't need someone of even lesser level giving him lip. Despite the fact that he was holding the underside of Bumblebee's chin, with their lips firmly molded together, and Bumblebee clearly being surprised. Shockwave wouldn't deem it his most memorable kiss, nor his tastiest, but it was sweet, soft, like a decently made oil cake. Not restaurant quality, but decent. He parted the kiss, with Bumblebee looking at him as if he had sprouted a second head. And to Shockwave's amusement, he was silent. Who knew how long that would last. 

“Listen, Bumblebee. I do believe we can both receive something...mutually beneficial here. We can both get a good night's rest, we won't tell anyone, and we won't have any strings attached. What say you?”

“W-what's say i?! Your seriously suggesting I frag you! I-im not that kinda bot!”

Shockwave sighed as Bee pulled away, already irritated by his ranting. Yet, he still held some amusement, given that Bee didn't leave the berth. He was staying close to him. Too close to be repulsed by the offer.

“And I have STANDARDS! Very high standards! I can't just be throwing myself at ANY bot!”

“Hmhmm…”

Was all Shockwave could find himself able to reply. He hooked his finger onto Bee's armour plating, and as he ranted on and on, about how he wasn't interested in Longarm's model (he gave a generic answer, something with wings. Primus sake who doesn't want wings nowadays?), about how he needed someone cool and fast, before Shockwave pulled him closer to meet his lips again, unsurprised by Bee's willingness to sink into it. He'd met his type before. Ramblers. Jumpy. Embarrassed. If his panel wasn't aching from finally being able to touch someone again, he'd abuse those nerves. He stretched out his arm, and used it to yank Bee closer, right into his lap. He parted the kiss, this time carefully rubbing his glossa against his bottom lip. Just something to buy him time to talk.

“Bumblebee. I'm not suggesting we start hearing wedding bells. I'm suggesting we help each other get rest. Everyone does it. Primus sake, why do you think Sentinel is ALWAYS by Cliffjumper?”

Bumblebee gave a look of clear interest as to what he meant by that, but feeling Longarms impatient hand on his aft, knocked all the thoughts out of him. He gave a nod, flinching as his fans turned on. Shockwave didn't even care how embarrassingly quick that was. All he cared about, was that he finally got a yes. Bumblebee didn't exactly know why he said yes to this. Why he was leaning himself into the others hands, why he was craning his neck to the side to accept those lips at his neck cables. All he DID know, was that he was laying on top of a big, hot, heavy frame. Speaking of frame, he never really realized how BIG Longarm was. Sure, he was aware he was taller, mostly everyone was, but Longarm was basically...thick. Bulky arms, thick thighs, broad chest. He wasn't half bad. Nothing to swoon about, but if this was allowed in the barracks, he wouldn't mind taking credit for hitting this. Speaking of hitting, he couldn't help but whine a bit as his spike hit itself against his panel covering. Longarm was covering his neck cables in kisses, getting his dentae to carefully pluck at some cables, playing him as though he were a guitar, with Bee's sounds of pleasure as his melody.

“Mm. Let me help you with that.”

Longarm reached down in between Bee's legs, and gently clicked open his spike panel, sighing as the small, black and yellow spike sprang free. Longarm tried not to laugh. Not many things amused him, but this tiny spike was managing. He'd seen control panel levers bigger than this. Bee must've caught onto what he was thinking, given how he was glaring at him.

“Shut up! For my frame, it's big!”

“I never claimed otherwise. You need to relax. I'm not here to poke fun of your tiny spike.”

“It's NOT tiny! Its-”

Bee damn near went limp as he felt Longarms hand slowly stroke him. Primus sake, his hand was so big compared to his. Big, warm, and definitely knew what they were doing, given the slow, rhythmic movement of his hands. Longarm took advantage of his open, drooly mouth, pulling him into another kiss, and letting Bee moan into his mouth. The size difference was attractive, in a way. Such a small mouth held a small glossa, which felt nice on his own. Tiny, eager. Inexperienced. Wait a minute. Longarm pulled himself away, leaving Bumblebee dazed, glossa still sticking out.

“You...you're a virgin, aren't you?”

Bumblebee, despite still slowly pumping against his hands, gave him a glare.

“I-I'm not!”

“You're lying.”

“No I'm not!!”

“...fine then.”

Bee looked visibly distressed as Longarm took his hand away, leaving his spike twitching in clear need. Longarm put his hands behind his helm, looking up at him.

“You're not a virgin, right? Surely you wouldn't be THIS eager if you weren't. Unless you'd like to admit otherwise?”

“I'm not! C-come on! Keep going! The thing with the hands!”

After realizing he had to confess, and that no amount of pathetic air humping would help him, he drooped.

“Okay...yeah. I am. Happy?”

No. No he wasn't. The last thing he wanted to deal with, was an annoying virgin. But he needed to get off. He was leaking inside his panels, and he doubted his body would ever grant him the mercy of slumber if it denied him this. Shockwave tried to keep himself collected, which externally, he was doing very well with. He sighed, and reached down lower, popping open the others valve panel, clearly to Bee's surprise. 

“Alright, first time. I'll try not to get carried away.”

“Hey! You were JUST touching my spike! You can't just switch it up on me! I don't-”

It was surprisingly easy to shut up the bug, if only temporarily. All he needed was two fingers, rubbing his blue little node in slow, rhythmic circles.

“You don't touch yourself down here, you mean? Of course you only give your spike attention. Bots nowadays just-”

This time, Bumblebee was the one that silenced him, crashing his lips onto his with clear desperation, glossa swallowing the others moans. Once he pulled away, Bee looking as though he was on cloud nine, he chuckled.

“You talk too much, Longarm.”

Shockwave was silent for a moment, before his lips curled into a small smirk. Clever little bot, apparently full of surprises. Something about that really made his engine start to hum. However, Shockwave was never one to go without retaliation.

“Funny. I talk too much. Says the mech who, not a moment ago, yelled that he was horny too.”

“Hey! If you keep bringing that up imma-AH!”

The sound of surprise came from the fact that Longarm had sped things up considerably, shoving two fingers past the matching black and yellow folds of the other's valve. A tight, wet little fit. It'll do just nicely. Bee found himself kissing Longarm again, moaning as the now rapid fingering started to make loud, wet sounds. Primus, are valves supposed to be so loud? And was he really so damn close already?

“L-longarm, please! Please please please! I-im gonna-!”

Shockwave refused to let him shout another word, swallowing his glossa further, and finally, with Bumblebee practically screaming into his mouth, Bumblebee overloaded. Hard enough to make his legs tremble, and a large trail of fluid run down Longarms hand. Once the kiss was parted yet again, Bumblebee was panting, harder than any amount of transformations had forced out of him. This overload had forced much from him, given how weary he looked. Not to mention the overload he had showered all over Longarm. His spike throbbing, his valve twitching, Bumblebee was on such an overload high, not like any other experience he'd ever had. Longarm tried not to show that he was terribly excited by such a messy display, though he was sure he failed, given that his aching spike was finally freed. Bumblebee failed to notice however, given how the room was spinning.

“Enjoyed that?”

“Y-yeah...holy slag yeah….~”

“Good. Because I'm going to up the anti a bit. You feel my fingers? Right here?”

He curled his fingers, and Bee sat up straight, full attention, as though he was in full salute. 

“W-what is-”

“Hush. It's a cluster of nodes that I know are going to drive you mad. I've been avoiding it, as this first overload should be special. And this spot here? Very sensitive. That is why…”

He trailed off as he quickly let his fingers shoved against it, forcing Bumblebee to have a death grip on the others shoulders, every movement forcing a violent tremble, and a silent scream from his lips. Shockwave loved doing that. It was such a paradox, being pleased to the point of making the actions of a scream, yet forcing no sound out. And Bumblebee was textbook of such an act. He shoved his fingers against the spot again. Every time he did so, it was quick, momentarily, and jarring. He loved the way Bumblebee's body reacted to it. He couldn't see his face, given that Bumblebee was shoving it in the berth under Shockwave, but he knew exactly what he looked like. Lost in the waves of pleasure. Another jab, and he continued his sentence. 

“I'm going to..”

Another jab, another shiver.

“Absolutely. Positively….”

Shockwave could just chuckle. He felt him tightening up again. So soon. Rather adorable, actually. He scooted his face a little, so his lips were right next to Bumblebee's audials, and, after introducing a third finger, whispered against Bumblebee. 

“Pound the absolute hell out of it.”

Another overload from the bug found itself cascading down his hand, and he looked down at the puddle that had formed between both their bodies. Poor thing was pent up, just like him. And just like him, he was going to find relief. He carefully removed his fingers, using the fluids to stroke his spike. His own spike wasn't as decorative as Bumblebee's, but gray as it was, it was certainly larger, definitely thicker than the others.His spike was practically screaming to finally be buried inside the valve that produced such a hot, sticky substance. Soon. Very soon. They both leaned in for another kiss this time, glossas eager for more to taste. Shockwave took hold of the others waist, taking advantage of the distracted Bumblebee, and slowly slid him to and fro on his spike. No sliding himself in just yet, merely torturing himself further. Much as he loved tormenting others, he did enjoy a fair bit of punishment himself. Bumblebee parted the kiss as he looked down, trying not to pass out. Apparently Longarm's thighs weren't all that was thick about him.

“I-is uh...is it even gonna fit?”

“It...should. Why, do you think you can't handle it?”

“I-I never said that! I can handle ANYTHING!”

“...Let's test that theory.”

And, without waiting any further, he held onto Bee's thigh with one hand, held his spike with the other, and carefully sank Bumblebee down onto him. It was finally Shockwave's turn to show weakness, given how he tossed his helm back, groaning in clear satisfaction. Primus sake, even though he was only a quarter of the way in, the others valve was still cascading liquids onto the rest of him, as if readying him for more. Such a good little valve. Bumblebee had his hands on the others chest, trembling. Holy SCRAP. How he wasn't dead yet was a literal miracle. He felt like he was being slowly torn in half. And he was absolutely loving it. Shockwave ran his hand up the others chest, and didn't halt himself until he was at the others face, cupping it. He wasn't a romantic by any means, but it seemed to be helping Bumblebee relax, easing another inch down.

“I try not to compliment bots like you. Really I don't. All you do is get a big head over it. Having said that, you are handling this remarkably well.”

And of course, it DID get to Bumblebee's head. He grinned, lifted his chin up proudly, and nodded.

“See? I TOLD you I can handle anything! You guys doubt me so much JUST because I'm the little guy! Well I'm FULL of surprises.”

“I bet you are, little Bumblebee. Of course…”

Shockwave let that sentence hang as he, without skipping a beat, took a tight hold of the others thighs, and yanked him all the way down onto him, making sparks fly in the others optics. He leaned up to Bumblebee, with him clearly not quite present at the moment. 

“You are not the only one.”

And with that, he brought Bumblebee down on him again. And again. And again. He just kept holding and pulling and pushing himself against him. It didn't take more than a few clicks for the room to be full of steady, rhythmic clanging. Shockwave always adored that sound. Combine it with the sound of his spike sliding steadily in and out of a hot, wet mesh, and he was in heaven. He took the occasional glance to look around, see if anyone was awake. Thankfully no one yet, but Bumblebee was only getting louder. His fans only blared louder, his whimpering becoming pathetic as he begged to go faster. He didn't get his wish, given that Shockwave's grip on him was too strong to fight against.

“C-come on! Why can't we go faster?!”

"Be patient, little Bee. I will give you as many overloads as you please. AFTER I've had mine. This is the pace I'M setting."

Bee only continued to whine further. His first time, and he was being SUCH an aft! Bumblebee tried pushing his hips down harder, but Longarm only dug his thumbs into him, forcing him to keep his place. Don't get Bumblebee wrong, it wasn't that Longarm didn't meet his standards or anything, Bumblebee just HATED going slow. He grumbled as he tried yet again, much to Longarm's clear annoyance.

“Come on! You're telling me you're not that close yet! You gotta be! I mean I know im not PERFECT at this, but you're all covered in condensation and your fans are going so you MUST be-”

“Fine.”

Longarm just wanted this rambling to be over. He wanted to overload and sleep. He'd indulge the little bug.

“You want things faster? Fine. I'll indulge you.”

Longarm finally started moving at a pace that suited Bumblebee's. He could tell, given how much louder Bumblebee's pathetic mewling was getting. Can you blame him? Longarm went from thrusting into him a few times, to jackhammering, right up against that cluster of nodes that just felt so damn good. With Bumblebee thrusting against him at exactly the same pace, it was no wonder he was drooling and refusing to keep quiet.

“S-shit shit, Longarm!!”

“Be QUIET! you'll wake e-everyone up!”

Longarm was stammering now. Not his fault watching Bumblebee's greedy valve swallow him like that, along with him only getting louder, was just incredibly arousing to him.

“I-i can't help it! L-longarm i-im gonna overload!!”

“C-cant you do it quietly?”

“I-i can try i just-FUCK!!~”

That was Shockwave's fault, honestly. He had gotten too excited and slammed into him just a bit too hard. It was wonderful consequences however, given how Bumblebee was only getting louder.

“Oh please oh please i-i feel it i SWEAR i'm so close!!”

He noticed Wasp move a bit that time. Fucking dammit. Bumblebee was going to scream in his overload and wake every goddamn bot up. Shockwave wrapped his hand around Bee's mouth, and finally, after one more thrust, Bumblebee overloaded. It was a hard overload, given how the little mech was practically trembling. Not to mention the overload that was now leaking all over the berth, adding only more so onto the mess. Shockwave was grateful he thought quickly enough to think to cover his mouth, given how he was still whimpering against his palm. Shockwave was so damn close, but he was going to wait till Bumblebee relaxed before he continued on. It was difficult however, given the look on Bumblebee's face. It may have been the constant transformations, the constant surveillance perhaps, but he never really realized how expressive his face was. The big, blue optics, currently dazed and lost in space, contrasted with his dark features in a manner that was rather attractive. Shockwave took a moment to think how much better Bumblebee would be as a buymech, rather than an elite guard member. Once he felt no more sound muffled against his palm, he tore his hand away, and had to take a minute to admire the sight even further. His lips were rather cute as well, a little plump. And from how they tasted, he could compare them to yellow jeeps. He was knocked out his inner monologue when Bumblebee chuckled.

"You uh...you didn't finish, did ya?"

"...no. no i haven't. I'm not as sensitive as you are-"

"Im not sensitive!! I'm a tough bot! I-"

"I MEANT your valve. My array is more used to this. I was not making a comment about your other physical attributes, nor was i putting you down."

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Totally."

Shockwave sighed. Bumblebee was so predictable honestly. So quick to defend his own honor. Shockwave lifted his hand up a bit, rubbing his node in little circles, making Bumblebee's breath hitch. He hadn't gotten his turn yet, but if Shockwave had to play the role of the goodie autobot, he had to stick to it. It was terrible, trying to be so kind to the enemy when his spike was throbbing to a drumbeat like rhythm.

"Bumblebee, I am not Wasp. I have better things to do than push my insecurities into the form of bullying. You shouldn't fall into such tactics, especially from our local spy. Does that make sense?"

"W..why are you telling me this?"

Bumblebee didn't understand why Longarm was comforting him right now, especially since he was clearly in need of busting a nut. Though, it DID make Bumblebee feel better, given the idea of Wasp being insecure enough to pick on him. He tried not to squirm too much as he looked for Longarm's motives. No one was nice to him for no reason. Hell,Bulkhead was only nice to him because the big greaseball had no else who could stand him. So what did Longarm want? He gave Bumblebee words of encouragement that just...didn't make sense. Longarm had no reason to be nice to him. If he had some weird crush on him, he had a weird way of going about it, only occasionally being helpful, no flirting. That couldn't be it? Right? Longarm himself apparently didn't even know, given his shrugging.

"We're comrades, for one I suppose. Though i can tell that reason doesn't satisfy you. So, how about this one? I think that you getting so defensive over words that some minuscule little insect flung at you, to the point where it's affecting your interactions with others, is pure stupidity."

"I'm not-"

He had to clench his dentae as Longarm pinched his node. That hurt! But he still felt his folds shaking...was he into that? He didn't get much time to dwell on his new kink as Longarm gave him a steady glare. 

"And I'M not done. I am not claiming that the stupidity is on your end. It is on Wasp's, and his actions. And i think, that since he's a clear spy, that you deserve help taking him down. Be it support, consider me there."

Bumblebee couldn't help but return a stare, one with the same intensity as Longarm gave to him just a few moments ago. A look of awe. Longarm let him do so, poor thing's processor must be slow on the uptake, but then Bumblebee wore quite the smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I have an idea~"

"Can i ask if its a GOOD-"

He didn't get a chance to speak further, when Bumblebee pressed his lips against his, using one of his hands to cup the side of his face. That was...strangely intimate. Slag, he hoped he didn't give this pesky autobot a crush on him. The last thing he needed was some lovesick fool bothering him while he was working. He almost wanted to groan as Bumblebee took his hands in his own, holding them above his helm. He pulled away from the kiss, not bothering to show Bumblebee his clear frustration. 

"Bumblebee, this is cute, really, but what is the purpose of this?"

"It's called 'a distraction'"

That was when Bumblebee SLAMMED himself down onto his spike, and Shockwave swore he was seeing sparks. He tried to lift his arms to push Bumblebee, but he only slammed onto him again. It took a lot for him to lose his composure, but the fact that he had been denied for what felt like an eternity, paired with the fact that such a tight, wet valve was riding his spike at a speed he hadn't EVER thought was possible, was making his overload come crashing, as if he was being pushed off a cliff. He had been ridden before, but this was almost too much. He hadn't felt his face explode like this in years, hadn't felt his mouth hang open and drooling in who knows how long.

"W-wait! Too fast!! Y-you're going too-!"

Shockwave didn't know why he couldn't push him off, throw him off, SOMETHING. His legs were lifted in the air almost pitifully, trembling as if they were refusing to work properly. Bumblebee leaned down to his neck, and finished him off, by digging his dentae into his neck cables, and YANKING. The damn bug damn near pulled them clear out, and it was JUST enough to make his back arch, and with a cry of ecstasy that surpassed even Bumblebee's,one that bounced off the walls of the entire barracks, he overloaded. It really HAD been a long time, given that he felt his spike throb, stuffing his overload into Bumblebee. It was enough where Shockwave had to yank his hands away, and grab tightly onto the others aft, forcing him to stay still, and take it. He was a puny autobot, he should feel honored to accept his load. Bumblebee was clearly not used to this, given that he tried to squirm away from his hold. But Shockwave was refusing to have that. No, this bug earned all this overload, he was going to take every single drop. Even if it made his plating expand to accommodate it. Once they were done, Shockwave chuckled in amusement. Poor thing was so exhausted, he was resting on top of his chest. How cute. How vulnerable. 

"Hey uh...Longarm?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for uh...not being a Wasp."

It took rather clever humor to make him chuckle. But such a statement forced one out of him. This little bug was more than meets the optic, apparently. 

"It's an honor to not be considered 'a Wasp', so it's truly no problem. Thank you as well."

"For wha?"

Bumblebee was having troubles staying awake honestly, from how his optics were starting to dim. Longarm patted his helm in a condescending manner, and offlined his own optics.

"For the rest. It's very much appreciated."

And with that, the bug collapsed.Shockwave took a moment to look around, expecting someone to catch them in the act. He couldn't resist shaking his helm. This place could have an armada come down upon it, and they'd STILL be snoozing along. He debated just ending them all now for their incompetence, feeling a slight aggravation at knowing that THESE bots were the one repressing him and his master. But then he caught himself. He WAS the one with an overload soaked autobot snoozing on his chest. He had been preparing to help the decepticon cause with years of training, yet 'fragging an autobot' wasn't exactly one of the situations he was prepared for. Especially after he checked his internal clock, and seeing there was but a half a mega cycle until Sentinel would awake, and bark at everyone to get up and do even more transformations. 

"Sentinel minor...i truly can't wait till i have your helm on my wall."

He found himself pausing mid thought as he found himself placing his hand on Bumblebee's back. He knew what he'd do with Sentinel. Something slow...tortuous. Demeaning. Something that suited what the great Megatron was forced to endure. But...what to do with this little bug? Killing him came to mind, but the sentence sounded wrong in his helm. Maybe it was the afterglow of a DAMN good overload. Maybe it was because he looked as helpless as a scraplet. Primus sake, this was humiliating. He didn't want to kill him. At least not in this moment. But in this war, a moment of hesitation meant a history of consequences. He pinned it down to the overload. Course bots felt SOME gentleness towards their fragging partner, if not for a moment. He decided to just get whatever rest he could, and by the time he was up again, this should clear right up. He allowed himself to keep his arm on Bumblebee's back, then joined him in his rest. 

\----------

Shockwave awoke forty five cycles later. Thank Megatron he set an internal alarm, because he felt much resistance in waking up. Those cycles felt more relaxing than any megacycles of rest he's ever received. It'd be perfect, had it not been for the panic he felt at seeing the autobot on him still. 

"Alright...how to do this?..."

How was a decepticon spy, with only fifteen cycles, expected to hide that he made a mess of a yellow bug? It was so unlike him to not think ahead, thinking with his spike rather than his processor. He carefully pushed Bumblebee's shoulders up a bit, internally grumbling at the still sticky mess between them. Bumblebee whined, pushed his hands away, and plopped himself back onto his chest.

"Bumblebee, come on now, get up. Do you WANT to get caught?"

"Mmm...I WANT more sleep."

"And I want a future as the head of Cybertron intelligence, and you want to be an elite guard. We can't very well do that if we get kicked out, now can we? PLEASE get up."

"Gonna have to make me honestly...i'm comfy."

Taking two kliks to try to understand such stupidity and failing, he shrugged. Fine. He wanted him to make him? He could do that. He lifted Bumblebee up a little, reached down lower, and pinched at his node. It was almost humorous, how quick he jumped at the sudden stimulation. Longarm thankfully covered his mouth before he yelped. Just because everyone hadn't woken up yet, doesn't mean they could keep getting so lucky. He gave Bumblebee a look, one that he knew too well. Aka the 'shut up and let me tell you what to do' look.

"You said make you. Now look, you need to get off of me, and help me clean. I'm going to pull my hand away, and we're going to do this just in time for roll call, understand?"

Bumblebee gave him a light glare, before tearing his face away from his hand.

"Fine, fine. Jeez you pinched me all hard…"

Bumblebee slowly tore himself away, and winced at how sticky he felt. Primus sake, he looked a mess. He got off of berth, but his legs felt wobbly, and he had to hold onto Longarm to keep him from plummeting to the floor.

"Longarm?"

"Yes?"

"Im...kinda struggling to stand."

Great. Just great. Exactly what he needed right now. Was this really worth all the trouble? He stood up, helping Bumblebee at least stand without assistance, before scowling. What to do, what to do?... before he could even try to fathom an idea, Bumblebee spoke, trying desperately to focus on his own footing. He was somewhat happy for this, it gave him an excuse not to look Longarm in the face as he spoke.

"Hey Longarm?"

"Please don't freak out. Panicking is the last thing we-"

"I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

"Im sorry we're in this situation. Yeah it was totally your fault for the idea, i'm sorry i was kinda...you know. Myself during all of this. I guess I just...trust you enough to be embarrassed?"

"Im...not following."

"Im embarrassed that...well...i trust you. You're kinda the only one who believes there's a spy, and that I'M capable enough to take him down. You and I trust each other for some reason, and i just-oh hey! Look! I got it!"

Bumblebee held his hands up, proving he no longer needed support to stand. His face was bright, clearly full of pride. Shockwave's however, was laced with confusion. This little bot...trusted him? How could-

"Hey Bumbler!"

Bumblebee turned around, to a freshly awoken Wasp. Wasp had stood up from his berth, and was glaring daggers at Bumblebee, clearly in judgement of the mess all over his chest and stomach. He hadn't noticed Longarm just yet apparently, despite him sitting right behind Bumblebee.

"H-hey Wasp! You're up early! You should uh-"

"Don't tell me what to do, perv bot! What are you doing near Longarm's berth?"

"N-nothing! I just-!"

"Oh I'm SO telling Sentinel! He'll have your aft booted off so fast you'll have WHIPLASH! You'll be lucky if you'll be allowed to mop the floors of this place!"

The panic was more than evident in Bumblebee's voice. He spent so long, WANTING this! It can't end now! Not because of some spy!

"N-no Wasp! You can't!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, small stack?"

Shockwave found himself glaring. No, he needed Bumblebee to play his role. But what to do?...he let Bumblebee spew his poor excuses for threats (as if he could do damage to a calculator, much less to another bot) as he looked around the room. Everyone was dead silent. No better time than now. He transformed into his proper form, his true, almighty form,and loomed over the smaller bot. One good thing about Bumblebee's constant maundering, was that it left him easily distracted. Wasp took a few steps back in clear fear, limbs trembling. Just as they should be, faced with the dominant side. Shockwave slowly lifted his digit to where his mouth was, in a shushed gesture. Wasp's mouth opened to a silent scream, leaving the room silent (excluding Bumblebee of course) for a moment, before he promptly passed out, collapsing to the floor. He adored silent screams of pleasure, but the ones of fear? Those were empowering. Bumblebee raised a brow, and gave Wasp a bit of a kick.

"Wow. Im...that scary. Huh."

"I was intimidated, if that helped any."

"Really?!"

The look on Bumblebee's face was almost pathetically cute. Longarm tried desperately to keep up the act.

"Yes, very. Now if you can, put him back in berth. We'll just have him think it was a nightmare."

"Right, got it!"

Despite staggering a bit, he was almost giddy as he yanked him back to his berth. Shockwave didn't mind him acting so cocky. He didn't even mind defending the little vermin. As he pushed Wasp into berth, putting the sheet over him in a disheveled manner, to give the illusion that he hadn't woken up at all, Longarm tidied up his berth. As Bumblebee kept rambling on and on about how Wasp was a wuss compared to him, Longarm listened. He might as well get used to hearing his voice. Afterall.   
The little Bumbler belonged to him now.


	2. Along came a Bee (chapter two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave's work to the decepticon cause is always his priority. However, certain complications have made his mission...change. When a certain autobot gets framed, things change, and regret ensues. Expect confused feelings, foreshadowing, and slight fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! I didn't expect chapter two to be done, and I certainly didn't expect you guys liking this. I can't confirm how long this will be or how often I will update. Work is hectic and I have barely enough time for this sort of thing. And for that, im sorry. However, enjoy what i DO make. Love you guys!

Shockwave poked his head down the corridor. Clear. He poked his head through the other side. Nothing. He sighed in relief, and entered the room. Was this risky? Completely. But the signal in Sentinel's office made the connection quite clear. In the barracks, it only took longer. Thankfully Sentinel was too busy trying to woo some fems outside of the camp (who were VERY clearly not interested. But let's face it, when was Sentinel ever one to take the hint?), and therefore too busy to notice Shockwave sneaking into his office. He pulled out his data pad, and sighed as Megatron soon appeared on the screen. 

"Lord Megatron! It is SO wonderful to report to you again!"

His lord always looked perfect. Tall, brooding, intense. His mere gaze alone could leave even Primus in fear. He was worthy of all he had. And all he will soon have. His lord was currently aboard the nemesis, in his rightful place in the captain's chair.

"Shockwave...my most loyal disciple. Punctual in your reporting, as always."

"But of course my lord. Keeping you waiting is something I have forced myself to avoid at all costs."

"Good. If we had more bots like you, I wouldn't be stuck aboard this ship. I'd be making the ideal Cybertron. Unfortunately…"

Megatron let his sentence hang in the air, and pushed his monitor to the side, to show Lugnut chasing after Random, who was currently trying to perform ballet, with a tutu he made from bits of space trash. Lugnut kept diving after him, making dents in the walls everytime he missed.

"You will conduct yourself properly in the presence of our Lord!"

"Oh you're just jealous that I'M light on my feet! I told you I'd give you lessons Luggy, just ask!"

"MY NAMES NOT LUGGY!"

He exclaimed, making another dive and missing spectacularly, making Random cackle. Blackarachnia was also there, right next to Starscream. No one liked either of them, so it made sense these outcasts would stick together. Blackarachnia took a step to the left as Lugnut made another dive, denting the floor this time. She shrugged, and leaned in slightly to Starscream. 

"40 credits on Lugnut."

"THAT beefed up buffoon? No way. Im 40 on Blitzwing."

"Deal."

Shockwave didn't get to see how the gamble turned out, as Megatron turned the screen back towards him. He missed being in Megatron's vicinity, but he certainly didn't miss these poor excuses for followers. He especially didn't miss Megatron looking so defeated in front of him. His poor, poor leader. Struggle does build character, but his lord was so undeserving of so much of it. Megatron sighed as he continued speaking.

"Unfortunately we DON'T have followers like you. However, I assume that unlike them, you do not disappoint me. What do you have to report?"

"Well, my lord, I have good news, and bad news."

Megatron clearly didn't like this, given his scowl. Shockwave was ever so impressed by how that look both instilled terror in his spark, and heat in his panel. He gave his hand a light shake, scolding himself for having the idea of pleasuring himself at this very moment. 

"The...bad news, is that one of these autobots have suspected a spy amongst our ranks."

"...that IS bad news, Shockwave."

His voice was firm, with the grip on his arm rest even more so.

"So explain to me...where is the good news that comes from this?"

"The good news, my lord, is that they do not suspect it is me at all, but another cadet. One named Wasp. I have guaranteed myself free of suspension, and have planted enough evidence to convict them of treachery. "

Did he forget to mention he transformed right in front of Wasp? Yes. Why worry his dear Megatron over such trivialities? No one believed him when he claimed to have seen a decepticon. All that ended up from that situation was Wasp staying in medbay for a solar cycle, then came back, good as new. Megatron halted himself for a moment, clearly taking it in. He rested both elbows on his arm rest, and steadily drummed his fingers together. Then that smirk came. Oh the smirk that wooed the sparks of many. Shockwave included. But Shockwave was strong. He would not cave to such desires, not in front of his lord.

"Shockwave...what an absolutely BRILLIANT idea."

So he lied. Shockwave was COMPLETELY weak. He didn't even need his hands to open up his panel, it snapped up on its own accord, as if it had a mind of its own. Shockwave was ever grateful for the desk, giving his twitching spike plenty of cover. Megatron NEVER gave compliments. Yet here Shockwave was, being told he was brilliant. And even better? Lugnut was glaring at him from behind Megatron. Damn straight he was absolutely jealous. That was the nail in the coffin, and Shockwave couldn't resist carefully stroking himself. Holy scrap he could absolutely lose himself right at this very moment. 

"I-im...flattered my lord. Truly. Your praise is my entire world."

"As it should be. Now keep up the good work Shockwave. Im looking forward to your next report. Megatron out-"

"WAIT!"

He had no idea why he shouted. But it was enough to make Megatron pause. He usually wouldn't accept such outbursts, but Shockwave was competent, and knew better than to waste his time, so he leaned back, and leaned his helm into his hand.

"YES, Shockwave?"

"I...I had a question, my lord. My apologies for my outburst."

"Alright, out with it then."

Why was he asking this? Why did this intrude his mind so much, that he was troubling his Megatron with it? He had no idea why, but as he clutched his spike tightly in his claws, he felt the need to ask.

"Remember when you said after the war, the autobots will have their turn to serve us or perish, as they treated our kind?"

"Yes. For refusing us our freedom. What of it?"

"Well...I was wondering...if there would be a case...of us...well…"

Why was this so complicated? Possibly because he felt traitorous. Possibly because it was in front of his lord. But regardless, he felt the weight of his masters gaze, starting to lose patience with him. Shockwave mentally counted to three, then went on with it. Megatron would just say no and dismiss him anyway, no point in stressing over it.

"If there would be a case of us keeping an autobot for ourselves."

Megatron's anger seemed to dissipate. He seemed more curious than anything, given his raised brow. He gently ran his thumb over his chin, as if in contemplation. This terrified Shockwave. 

'Please. Just tell me no. Just say anything but yes. Do not give me a reason to keep him.'

Was all he could think. This mantra was repeated in his head over and over as he awaited an answer. He felt as though they sat in silence for mega cycles, but in reality, he was only there for a few nanokliks. A few nanokliks too long. Megatron rested his chin on his laced fingers.

"You mean as servants?"

"Y...yes. like servants."

"Then, yes. Those who put in their work are entitled to their rewards, be it credits, or servants. Is there...someone you have in mind?"

Shockwave found himself silent for a moment, completely disassociating out from the rest of the world. He didn't usually do this, as his master demanded all the attention and respect in the world. But...he gave him permission. To keep a servant. He could picture it. Keeping Bumblebee to serve him whenever he was in need of it. And in his TRUE form, not as Longarm. Teasing him, making him squirm like the little autobot he was. The thought of this being a right for him, made his lips tremble, and his claws pump his spike just a little faster. He could still recall how good he felt. How eager he was to surprise him. How he just melted and whined under his touches. Then he thought more. Oh the thought of training him to be the perfect little buymech. Perfect enough to even share him with his lord. The idea of watching Megatron absolutely rail such a tiny frame, praising Shockwave on his work as he did so? The idea of overloading inside the yellow bot, then himself just burying his spike deep inside that hot, abused-

"Shockwave I asked you a question."

"W-what?"

He found himself snapping into reality upon being the sudden scolding tone. He was no longer in his lavish home, fragging Bumblebee and Megatron. He was still in Sentinel's office, Megatron on his monitor and his leaking spike in his hand.

"I-I apologize my liege. I lost my train of thought. Please, repeat your question."

"I asked if you had someone in mind to be your servant. You know, from your question."

"Yes there is, my lord."

"Ah. Well, continue on the path of excellent work, as you are now, and you are free to keep him. Those who put in work, deserve what their sparks desire."

"This...is good to know, my paragon of leadership."

"Hmm. Haven't heard that one in a while. Anything else you'd like to add, or is that all? I don't have time for too much rubbish, Shockwave."

"Of course, my sincerest apologies. This is all. I very much look forward to my next report."

"As do I Shockwave. As do I."

Blitzwing dipped into view, sprawled over Megatron's lap, glossa hanging from his red, jagged mouth, and waved at Shockwave.

"Bye Shocky!!! Do call often! Ve get so lonely!"

After he was tossed away, face first, Megatron hung up, leaving nothing but a black screen. Shockwave let his face clang onto the keypad, grumbling. Primus dammit. How did this end up happening? How did he get just so damn needy that he felt as if he HAD to have the little vermin? Or was the idea of personally owning an autobot so enchanting? regardless of what it was, he felt himself whining as he stroked his spike much more quickly. However, this only made him more upset, as he mourning for the type of speed that Bumblebee gave. So...eager. So wanting, giving him a look that was desperate to please. He slammed his fist on the counter in his frustration, only growing more ashamed of himself. He was hard, he was leaking and cupping his hand to keep the fluid off the floor. After doing a quick skimming through Sentinel's cabinet, he was thankful to find tissues. Good thing Sentinel was just as afraid of leaving evidence as he was. That was when he heard the door crack open. His head immediately snapped to attention, and panic set in. Oh frag, he was so preoccupied in his damn fantasy, that he didn't hear anyone coming down the hallway. He had no time to escape, he just had to change, had to-

"B-Bumblebee?! What are you doing in here?!"

Shockwave looked down at himself upon Sentinel's exclamation. He was small. Yellow. How his shapeshifting worked, was that he put a mental image of what kind of bot he wanted to look like, and forced himself to run the change program, which forced his outer body to change, simultaneously compressing his insides to accommodate. He...must've thought about Bumblebee, rather than his Longarm disguise. He studied himself for another click, and was honestly surprised he fooled Sentinel and a...rather inebriated looking Cliffjumper. He was small and yellow, and his frame looked similar to Bumblebee's 65356-9292-346 model, but not quite. Definitely more bulkier. But thank Primus these two looked too tipsy to notice much difference. 

"What are YOU doing in my office, cadet?!"

He didn't want to risk speaking, so...he bolted, right out the door, down the hall. Sentinel lifted Cliffjumper to sit him on his desk, making sure he could keep himself up, before taking chase after Bumblebee. Did he crash into the wall a few times? Yes. You try running while drunk horny. Shockwave checked in the hallway, and after not seeing Sentinel behind him, he sighed, and shifted back into Longarm. And just in time, given that right when he turned the corner, there was Bumblebee. They both seemed to jump at each others presence, and they halted for a klik. Longarm broke the silence, glaring at Bumblebee. He just HAD to be here, right now.

"May I ask WHY you're here?"

"I uh...came to see you, Longarm! Yeah, that's it!"

"No it's not."

"...I spilled a lot of glue on Sentinel's desk and I came back to clean it up."

"WHY were you in his office?"

"He took my tickets to the cube game. I tried looking for them, one thing led to another and uh...yeah."

"Primus sakes Bumblebee…"

"Wait why are YOU here?"

Before Shockwave was forced to answer, Sentinel came crashing in. LITERALLY crashing in. He skidded down the hall, face slamming into the wall. Bumblebee winced.

"Ow...think his chin left a dent. Poor wall."

Sentinel yanked his face away from the wall, and pointed at Bumblebee, glaring.

"You thought you could get away! You are in BIG trouble! You can kiss your future of the elite guard goodbye! You'll be lucky to be a pede stool when I'm done with you!"

Shockwave should've let him get caught. Should've given Sentinel his confession to his true crime. But something...made him intervene. He stepped in before Sentinel could grab him, and he held onto Sentinel's shoulders.

"Sentinel minor, sir, please. Take a minute to think about this. You have more important things to concern yourself with, rather than us cadets. Please, allow ME to handle this."

Sentinel was too out of it to cut him off like usual, and he almost complied, but he gave his head a light shake.

"That's...MY job soldier. You stay out of this! I'm gonna-"

"But sir. Lest we forget Cliffjumper is awaiting you in your office? All alone? I am too below your stature to tell you what to do, but let's face it...which would you rather be doing right now? Dealing with this annoying, sad excuse for a hubcap here...or be with Cliffjumper?"

Sentinel couldn't even meet his optics. But he gave a nod, lazily patting Shockwave's face, in his manner of congratulating him, before hanging onto the wall, and using it to guide himself back to his office. Shockwave sighed as he left, full of relief. Bumblebee however, just stood there, confused. 

"How...did you know Cliff was-"

"Shut up."

"What do you-hey!!"

Bumblebee exclaimed as Shockwave grabbed his arm, yanking him to follow him outside.

"W-wait! You're not ACTUALLY gonna 'punish' me, right? I-I mean I'm in the right! Do you know how EXPENSIVE those tickets are?! And how much planning went to me sneaking off to go see it?!"

Shockwave tried not to be bothered by the complaints. He gave Bumblebee a hard enough yank to chip paint off of his wrist. Did he cry out in pain? Yes. But he'd be fine. It was nothing compared to the pain this autobot was making him feel in his spark. He guided Bumblebee to the showers, and when he found it locked, he gave a growl of frustration. He usually tried not to flex his strength, less it give him away, but he was just...so irritated. By his lack of overload, his humiliation in being caught by Sentinel of all bots, by his uncharacteristic want for this bot, that it fuelled his inner fire, and with a firm kick, he managed to break the lock, making the door fling wide open. Bumblebee was shaking now, terrified by the sudden aggression. 

"Woah woah Longarm! I-if you're mad I'm sorry! Seriously! Oh slag, please don't hurt me! I'm too young and pretty to see the allspark!! C-come on mech, I just-"

He didn't get a chance to grovel any further. Not when Longarm held his hand above his helm, and used his free hand to grab his face, forcing him to stop panicking, at least long enough for the kiss he desperately wanted. Bumblebee was definitely surprised, given how he let off a muffled sound into the others lips. Shockwave kept the kiss for a moment, before he found himself slowly parting, with Bumblebee staring up at him with big, curious optics. Shockwave wanted to pluck them out. Slowly. And leave them in a box, tuck the judgement away from ever. He didn't understand WHY this was something he was enamored with. He didn't know this bug for long. He didn't HAVE to know him, not when Wasp has evidence planted onto him, ready to take the fall. He didn't have to suck up to Bumblebee anymore. It was like some poorly written story, how he was infatuated with this bug out of NOWHERE. He wanted him gone. He wanted him to stay by his side. He wanted to sit here and kiss him till he drained the spark out of him. He wanted to slowly yank his spark from his casing. He wanted to-

"L-longarm?... buddy? You're staring at me. Oh frag are you thinking about how to kill me? I-I'm not-"

"Bumblebee I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh thank primus… you know for a SECOND I thought you were serious, then I was like nah, then I thought MAYBE-"

Shockwave sighed, and instead of holding his cheek, clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I am not going to kill you. I AM however, going to punish you. It WAS an order from Sentinel minor."

Bumblebee didn't look terrified, but he looked uneasy, definitely not looking forward to whatever punishment he could come up with. Especially since this is the same bot that just kicked a damn door down to get in here. 

"Now, Bumblebee. You are going to do exactly as I say. Disobey, and it'll only be more difficult. Blink twice if you understand me."

Bumblebee hesitated, but blinked twice, as instructed. There was something...different about Longarm. Something that separated him from their first time together. Was it because they fragged before, and Longarm knew he wasn't gonna flounder around? Was Longarm, maybe, just maybe, impressed from before, and just wanted him so badly right now? These thoughts seemed to translate to his face, and Longarm carefully uncovered his mouth, optics glaring daggers at him.

"You're smiling."

"Yeah, you should try it sometime. Feels nice."

"WHY are you smiling? Is this funny?"

"Honestly? Kinda. Because you absolutely suck at hiding this."

No. Couldn't be. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He felt his spark pulse quicken, and he felt his hands ever so carefully start to quiver. On one hand, he was terrified that Bumblebee, of all the cadets, somehow found him out. Yet he was simultaneously relieved. He could have Bumblebee out of his life. A quick, easy kill. Easy to dispose of. No one would even miss him. Minus that giant green oil stain. No matter, he could have an accident too. Shockwave removed his hand from the other, putting it behind his back, and forced it to take its usual claw like shape. He could feel his hand start to rattle. One little swipe against that one neck cable. 

"Suck at hiding?... what do you mean?"

"Really? I gotta call you out? Alright."

Bumblebee wore that slag eating grin on his face. The face he always wore when he thought he was right. Usually when he wasn't at all right. He snapped both his fingers, and gave Shockwave finger guns.

"You got a crush on me, don't ya, Longarm?"

Shockwave had to halt himself. Another paradox. Shockwave was both caught, and completely hidden. His identity was safe, but Bumblebee was right. Right here, right now, Shockwave realized he DID have a crush on Bumblebee. It didn't make sense. They fragged ONCE. He was stupid. He was small. Weak. Ignorant. Annoying. Yet Shockwave...found himself in wanting. He was a disgrace to all decepticons. With a slight snarl to his tone, he grabbed the other by his shoulder, and forced him to turn around, keeping his face pressed against the shower walls.

"Shut up. Just...shut up, and do exactly as I say."

Bumblebee tried to squirm away, but damn Longarm was way stronger than he looked. This wasn't exactly as comfortable as their first time together, even if the tiles pressed against his face were smooth. He felt Longarm kick his pedes further apart, forcing his legs wide open.

"You better not mess up my paint! I spend a long time on-"

He was cut off when he felt Longarm's hand click his spike panel open, and start to stroke him. He heard Longarm grumble a few swears, as if in irritation. He wasn't going to be stroked for very long, Shockwave just needed a klik to take in these moans. These inane, feeble...alluring moans. He was going to suffer for daring to make such sounds. He griped loudly in protest, clearly not enjoying his spike no longer having attention. 

"Oh come on! T-thats not fair! How many times you gonna frag with me like that?"

"Till I've agreed I've had enough."

Longarm let his hand roam further down, clicking open his valve panel. Stupid valve. Teasing him with those blue biolights. It was as if he was signaling in morse code, 'take me, take me!' And Shockwave hated it. Hated how oh so responsive it was to his touches. How despite the fact that he was a meager little autobot, his valve was as deceptive as the most cunning decepticon. Once his panel clicked open, he rubbed two fingers across his lips, and the feeling alone made a chill run down his spinal ridge. Even pressed firmly against the shower wall, clearly unable to fight against him, Bumblebee was the one in charge, in a manner of speaking. Everything about this, about being with Bumblebee, was a paradox. He felt empowered, yet hopeless. And he was going to absolutely pay. He moved his hand to Bumblebee's throat, keeping a firm grip, while he introduced two of his fingers inside him, not hesitating to move them in and out quickly. Even the wet, lewd sounds taunted him so. He let out a gentle gasp upon realizing his own spike panel was open, with his own spike throbbing painfully. Bumblebee seemed to notice it as well, given that he commented. His voice was strangled, but as always, he just HAD to say something. 

"C-come on Longarm! W-what are you waiting for?"

Despite the fingering flurry, despite his intake slowly clenching, Bumblebee mocked. He couldn't help himself, even if it was to save his life. Shockwave gave a light swear, before removing his fingers, watching the liquid cascade down his hand. His spike twitched yet again, jealous of his digits.

"I didn't tell you to talk."

Was all he could say. He wished his processor wasn't so clouded, dreaming of better retaliation. But when he obeyed his demanding spike, finally pushing himself inside those puffy lips, and when he felt Bumblebee clench around him in overload, he didn't really care. He had to grab onto the wall, tempted to use both hands at the sudden clenching, but he'd be dammed if he stopped handling his prize.

"W-why do you HAVE to overload so damn easily…"

"Why d-do YOU gotta complain?"

Shockwave forced his face against the wall again, feeling Bumblebee trying to turn, no doubt to give him a mean look. Shockwave gave himself a moment to force himself not to overload just yet, before finally starting to move again, practically drowning in the sound of the wet valve eagerly accepting every thrust. The more liquid that dripped from him, the harder Shockwave forced himself to go. Stupid bug, melting into the wall in front of him. A dazed, drooling face that only begged for more. Did it hurt Bumblebee? Honestly, yes and no. It hurt his inept valve, but it was something Bumblebee didn't want it to stop. It felt as if every thrust was sending electric currents right to his processor, making every part of him light up. It was exhilarating, as if he was speeding down a road on velocitron as fast as he could, in a race against the absolute best. And right now, Bumblebee wanted to cross the finish line. He tilted his helm as much as Longarm would allow him.

"L-Longarm! Please! Just a little faster!!"

"I-I CAN'T!!"

"PLEASE!!"

"I-if I do, you'll overload. T-then you'll get too tight, and-"

That was when he felt Bumblebee squirm away from his grip, and before Longarm could get him pinned down, Bumblebee turned his helm, and pressed his lips against Longarm's. It halted their pace briefly, mainly due to Shockwave's surprise. After lasting for a klik or so, Bumblebee pulled away, panting and staring at Longarm, right in his optics. He was longing, lustful. Desperate. 

"C-come on. PLEASE Longarm? As fast as you can. J-just as a favor, yeah? C-come on, don't leave a mech hanging. I-I know you're ready too, all twitching and stuff."

While not very eloquent, Bumblebee was right. Shockwave wanted desperately to overload, desperately wanting to own this valve with his own fluids. He wearily nodded, grabbing the back of Bee's helm, and pressing him against the wall yet again. He started the pace slowly, just for a klik, before he arrived at the same, hard pounding he was doing before, only, much more quickly. He wanted Bumblebee to melt in his arms. And in a blink of an optic, he was. Bumblebee could barely stand, legs trembling in absolute pleasure. 

"L-Longarm!! I-I'm close!!! F-frag I'm CLOSE!!"

Oh how Bumblebee screamed for him. Not like the camp would hear him. Or care, for that matter. Which was fine by Shockwave. All that really mattered was that HE could hear him. And as his helm tossed back, as his mouth cried in unfiltered ecstasy, Shockwave heard it all. Every choked gasp, every crackle of his vocal processor, his optics practically short circuiting on him. It was blissful, and just enough to make Shockwave overload almost immediately after, making him cry a loud, undignified swear. He sat there, lips quivering as his spike stuffed that damn valve of his. So much so, that when Shockwave pulled himself out, seeing the valve unable to handle any more, he only went on to coat his back in the glowing, blue fluid. They both sat there, panting and awaiting on their body's natural cooldown mechanisms. Their fans were blaring, Shockwave's more than Bumblebee's, but that felt like nothing in terms of relief. Only after a few more cycles of their bodies releasing steam, did they finally speak. Who broke the silence first?

"Heh...think I like your punishments better than Sargent's. Ow."

"A-are you badly hurt?"

"Just uh...kinda don't feel like moving. Ow."

"I'll give you one thing, Bumblebee. You lasted much longer than you did the first time. I'm impressed."

"Hey, you know me, I'm great at EVERYTHING I do."

Shockwave decided not to dignify such a confident statement with its rightful dose of reality. He scooted away from Bumblebee, and plucked the showerhead off its holder. He turned the water on, waited for it to be just warm enough, before aiming it at Bumblebee's back. Bumblebee gave a slight jump in surprise, not really expecting the shower to be for him.

"Are...you cleaning me?"

"Well, yes. You can't go out in such a state."

"I could clean myself!"

"Alright, stand up straight and take the showerhead from me."

Bumblebee made a valiant effort to move, to turn and take the showerhead,but ultimately failed, almost slipping, and instead choosing to continue to lay on the wall.

"...fine. you can keep going."

"Oh, glad I have your permission now."

He gave a soft chuckle, running the water down Bee's back, and slowly swirl into the shower drain. He hated to see it go honestly, his mark on him, but there would be plenty more chances to make more messes. Once his back was clean, he carefully had Bee spread his legs a little further, and massaged the folds, helping the transfluid leak out. Bumblebee gave a clear sigh of relief, no longer feeling the pressure of a stretched valve. 

"Hoo...thanks Longarm. You didn't have to. Unless this is your way of getting a good look at my valve. Then you're totally just a pervert."

"I'm just going to say you're welcome."

Shockwave usually wasn't a caring lover. But if he intended to keep Bumblebee as his plaything, he had to take care of it. It was why he even bothered to massage Bee's legs and thighs. By the time he was done, Bumblebee was barely able to stand, this time in pure relaxation. Bumblebee hadn't felt his legs so light and loose in ages, as if his legs were made of air.

"You uh...really done this before, huh?"

"Yes, I have. Quite a few times, actually."

Longarm cleansed himself free of fluids, sighing. He wished he could go into his rightful form, in order to cleanse himself properly. But he supposed he could make do with what he had. And one thing he definitely had, was a Bumblebee, staring up at him.

"Is...something wrong?"

"N-no!"

Bumblebee shook his helm, just now realizing he had been staring. Shockwave rolled his optics, before changing the setting on the showerhead, making the water practically blast from its nozzle, then assaulting Bumblebee's helm with the hard stream, making him exclaim in surprise, and hold a rather pathetic defensive stance. Poor thing was helpless.

"You have something to say, go on."

"...well…"

He lowered his hands, instead using them to help in twiddling his thumbs, for him to stare at.

"...DO you actually like me?"

"In a way, yes. I'm impressed by you, at least."

"...you are?"

Something about that look in Bumblebee's optics, implied that he wasn't used to such a thing.

"Yes. You are plenty full of surprises, and fragging you isn't boring."

"...huh. w-well I mean, course I'm full of surprises! I can handle ANYTHING you can throw at me!!"

"Anything?"

Bumblebee took a step closer, and jabbed his finger into the others chest, hip cocked to the side, supported by his other hand.

"I said anything, didn't I?"

Shockwave chuckled.

"How about, a wager then, little one?"

"I'm listening there, stretch."

Stretch? It lacked a certain creativity, but it was charming. He leaned down to Bumblebee's level, having to do so in order to see him through the steadily rising steam.

"I wager I can get you to overload in less than three cycles."

"That's not fair! You're a total slut bot, you've done this before!"

"....I'm going to take that comment as endearment. But fine, let's level the playing field. You get three cycles. And I won't even use my hands to get you off. And if you get past three cycles, even by a klik, I'll let you pick anything you'd like as a reward."

"Anything?"

"Absolutely."

Bumblebee's processor wandered. Maybe he could finally get Longarm to touch his spike for more than a few kliks. He grinned at the idea, and nodded.

"Alright. And if you win? I mean, you aren't, but a total what if."

"Then I get whatever I ask for."

"...anything?"

"Anything.

"...alright. shake on it."

Bumblebee reached out his hand, and gave a bit of a nervous exhale as Longarm shook his hand. No way he can get him to overload without his hands. Longarm switched the water to a soft, mist like setting, then sat down on the shower floor.

"Come, sit. I'll start my internal timer once you do."

Bumblebee didn't immediately jump to it, finding himself a bit nervous. What WOULD Longarm ask for if he won? He gave his helm a gentle shake as he thought about it. No way he'd win. He took his seat on Longarm's lap, putting on his own internal timer. No way he'd let him cheat. Longarm kissed the top of his helm.

"Comfortable?"

"For being on some thick thighs on a shower floor? Yeah."

"Good."

Bumblebee was clearly confused. So Longarm's plan...was just to have him sit there? Being lightly misted by water? Maybe that was Longarm's thing, to lose. If it was, that was totally a kink he could get behind. He felt Longarm's lips at his shoulder, and the warm, soft water at his chassis. 

"Bumblebee? What would you ask for if you win?"

"You...sound confident that I won't lose."

"Because. You're a determined little bot. I'm thinking you might actually prove to be a challenge."

His lips roamed to his neck, and Bumblebee couldn't help but cock his helm, letting those lips roam freely. Longarm was really infatuated with such a sensitive part of him, given how he'd graze his glossa against the black wiring. He felt the water slowly graze down to his stomach, and he couldn't fight his legs slightly twitching. No way could this be doing something for him. Not when he was only ten kliks down.

"Don't feel like answering?"

"N-no! Sorry, I got lost in thought. You won't laugh though, right?"

"Why would I? You would have earned your reward, I find it hard to see what would be laughable."

Shockwave hated treating the enemy so nicely, but he did enjoy training his future paramour. Bumblebee was sensitive before any of this started, but now? He was twitchy in anticipation, and the power only made Shockwave hungry. Bumblebee looked for something else to focus on, rather than the question, but found only more of Longarm's lips, and the soft spray of water. 

"I...kinda want you to uh...touch my spike. You know. Like ACTUALLY touching it."

Of course he did. Of course Bumblebee wanted something so simple. It was adorably pathetic. He trailed his lips up Bumblebee's neck, gently scraping his dentae against him, and let the soft spray roam lower, just above his open panel.

"Sounds simple enough. How do you want me to touch it?"

"W-why are you asking?"

"I figured we'd pass the time somehow. We only have two cycles left."

"O-oh, really? Well I guess I'm gonna get what I want, including proving you w-"

He stopped talking once Longarm ran the water over his valve, and even upped the intensity. Bumblebee squirmed, pushing himself further into Longarm, and his kisses. 

"I asked you a question, Bumblebee. How do you want me to touch your spike? Do you want me to stroke it properly?..."

Shockwave let his sentence hang as he upped the intensity of the stream, just slightly, and lightly pulled on Bumblebee's neck cables, being careful with his dentae, and relishing in his sounds of surprise.

"Or do you want me to suck you off? You've thought about that, haven't you, Bumblebee? You grow tired of being the receiver. And I'll admit. I've been terribly selfish with you."

Bumblebee was clearly trying to fight him, writhing in place, trying to gain some traction on the tile floors, as if wanting to get up and escape. There were no comprehensive words until their optics met again.

"P-primus you're a pervert, stretch…"

"Says the one leaking all over the shower floor."

"I-I swear I'll sting you."

"Will you? When I'm the only one who will touch you? Times almost up. I think you might win. I'm not surprised, honestly. You don't look like much, truth be told, but you are VERY capable. Definitely Elite guard material."

Bumblebee's node was practically trembling, and he had a death grip on Longarm's other hand, fans blazing and drool dripping from his mouth. How winsome.

"Why don't you open your spike panel for me? You only have a cycle left, afterall."

Bumblebee nodded, and clicked himself open. His spike was similar to his valve. Small, throbbing, and desperately wet.

"And you're ready for your reward, aren't you?"

Bumblebee gave a quick nod, fighting every once of will he had, knowing he'd finally get his damn spike touched. Stupid Longarm, making him wait so long. He tried to hold it for much longer, but once the water blasted towards the base of his spike, and Longarm kissed his horn, he couldn't hold it. He overloaded, practically scratching the paint off of Longarm's hand. Shockwave watched in amusement as Bumblebee practically died in his arms. Once Bumblebee recovered, enough to speak at least, he looked up at Longarm, smiling through exhaustion.

"H….haah...I won. How's it feel, loser?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How does it feel? To lose?"

"Bumblebee, you had five kliks left. You lost."

"What? No I-"

He checked his internal clock. Five. Damn. Kliks. He covered his face with his hands, muffling his scream of frustration. He didn't remove his hands as he complained further.

"You absolutely SUCK."

"Correction. You WISHED I suck."

"I'm going to sting your spike, I swear."

Shockwave let him stew in misery for a bit, fiddling with his horn as he did so. Tiny. Useless. An accessory really. Not that they HAD to be useful, given that Shockwave was going to take care of him from now on. It'd be irresponsible not to care for his property.

"Longarm? Yahoo? Longarm? You go into stasis on me?

Shockwave gently shook himself out of his thoughts, upon Bumblebee annoyingly waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hmm? No, apologies. I was lost in thought. Say it again."

"What did you want? Since you totally cheated and won."

Hmm...what did he want? Couldn't be anything too demanding, lest he scare his little plaything. Though, he thought he could think of something MUCH better than what he ended up asking for.

"Those tickets to the cube game? The one in Sentinel's office? How many did you have?"

"Two. Why- Aw come on mech, I spent mega cycles hunting those down!"

"I'm not asking to take them. But if you have two, I was wondering if I may go with you."

"You ...wanna go see a cube match...with me?"

"Were you planning on taking your friend, Bulkhead?"

"One. Not my friend. Two, no. I just like having the cushion of two seats."

"...that is an incredible waste of credits."

Shockwave however, found it amusing enough to chuckle. Bumblebee thought on it, before averting his gaze, and shrugging.

"Sure. We did say the winner got anything. You cool with sneaking out tomorrow night after drills?"

Bumblebee's next question almost killed Shockwave in amusement. 

"How good are you at being sneaky?"

"Oh...I'd say I'm decent enough. Very well, it's a date then."

A date. Been solar cycles since he's been on one of those. And no one had ever looked so bashful at the idea.

"...date. yeah. Sounds good. Oh uh...Longarm?"

"Yes?"

"Can we kiss on it?"

Was that a bit weird? Perhaps. But who was he to deny such a request? He nodded, before he leaned down, and softly pressed his lips against Bumblebee's. He meant it to be just a soft peck if anything, but Bumblebee refused to let him part, holding the side of his face. Primus, was he needy again? He supposed it made sense, what with him finally discovering interfacing. How predictable, honestly. How-

"PAYBACK GLITCH!"

That was when Longarm got hint of Bumblebee's ulterior motive. During the kiss, he had stolen the showerhead from his hand, and suddenly blasted him right in the face. What a sneaky, sneaky little bug. He wiped his face, just in time to catch Bumblebee grinning like a mad mech.

"Again. I'm full of surprises. Now come on, we gotta go steal my tickets back."

He gave his face a condescending pat, before standing up, making it to the front of the shower room, and used his helm to gesture him closer.

"Coming, stretch?"

"...Yes. I'm coming."

Shockwave stood up, and wrapped an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders. Bumblebee chuckled, and found himself leaning a bit into Longarm. 

"Hey, let's leave an oil cake on his chair while we're at it."

"Juvenile. But, I like it. Lucky for you, I'm carrying one from our last refuelling."

"Sweet."

Shockwave would've preferred a more descriptive word, but sometimes simple was more than enough. Afterall,  
It WAS rather sweet.

\-----------

Shockwave was surprised by himself the next day, really. Last night was a flurry of emotions. Lust, anger, frustration, confusion. And one that lingered with him till the morning. A strong, odd sense of glee, with just a peppering of concern. The concern, he was sure, was from...how did one put it in this generations words? The term, from what Wasp had said, once, was 'being out of the game for too long'. Though, Wasp didn't know very much. This is the exact thought he had, as Wasp was being carted out, courtesy of Cliffjumper. It was easy, really, planting his now disabled communication device into Wasp's items. The enemy was too busy climbing up the ranks to notice such an infiltration. 

"But I'm innocent I tell you! You got the wrong bot!! You're making a mistake, I tell you!!"

Wasp's pleas fell on malfunctioning audials. No one would listen. Shockwave looked around the lineup. From left to right, it was Sentinel, then himself, followed by Bumblebee, Ironhide, then Bulkhead. Poor Ironhide, averting his optics from the scene. No doubt they were good friends, both of them. The idea that Shockwave essentially broke the trust shared between them, almost made him giggle. It took all his might to keep his signature, resting scowl. Especially since Bumblebee was equally as giddy. It wasn't completely noticeable in his face, but his optics. Oh his optics. They shined with some sick glee, clear satisfaction with retaliation. Oh by the primes it took everything in his systems not to pounce on him right then and there. No matter, plenty of time for that tonight, anyway.

"Mute it, traitor!!!" 

For once, Shockwave was happy to hear Sentinel screaming. He was further surprised, however, when Wasp actually turned his helm, glaring at Bumblebee. 

"I'll get you Bumblebee!! If it's the last thing I do!!!!"

Hmm. Vengeful enough to be a decepticon. It's funny, how such passion could be put towards the appropriate cause. Wasp, annoying as he was, was a very competent bot. Shame. He even held a bitter, resentful look in his optics. Nowhere near what Shockwave would deep attractive, unlike in his Bumblebee, but not too bad. He focused his attention as Sentinel walked forward, peering over his Bumblebee. 

"Well, that took spark, kid. I may have to rethink your name. What was it again?"

Course he didn't remember. No matter, he'll drill his mates name into that processor of his. Assuming it can even hold that much data. He leaned in a bit to Bumblebee, trying not to sound too delighted for him.

"You're IN, buddy! You're bound to get that elite guard posting now!"

Oh, that was a cute idea. Bumblebee, being a part of the elite guards finest...under his whim. He'd be positively adorable, donned in shiny armor, kneeled before him obediently. His spark quivered at the mental image. All he had to do was further command the vital areas. His array, his processor, then, when both of those were under his total domination...he'd have the ultimate prize. His spark. All of them, under his manipulation. At least ...that was his plan. Until the universe decided otherwise. 

"Speaking of spark...since no bot has come forward to take responsibility for dropping that building on my head…"

Sentinel took a step forward towards Bulkhead. 

"I'm just gonna drum the biggest loser out of the platoon for good measure!"

Shockwave chuckled internally. This day kept getting better and better. The biggest loser, and his biggest competition, would be booted out of the academy, out of sight, and out of Bumblebee's life. Their friendship was humorous, sure, but enough was enough. He was about to lean down to Bumblebee, trying to give him emotional aid during his friends booting, but then he saw it. The Autobot look. The look that said 'I'm about to do something very noble. And VERY stupid'. Before Shockwave could clamp his mouth shut, before he could think of a distraction to stop the inevitable, Bumblebee already stepped out of line. 

"I did it!!"

Shockwave tried to reach out, tried to reach for that dumb mouth of his, and silence him. But with the look that Sentinel had on his face, he knew he'd be booted out for making a move. As much as his spark tried to thrust himself into the situation, he couldn't. The objective, and his cause, always came first. So...he stood put.

"I...was the one responsible...for knocking that building down on top of you."

That was when it clicked. The building. It must've happened a few days ago. During their battle simulation. The one where Shockwave had tried to dispose of Bumblebee, upon learning that he was growing suspicious of a traitor. A few days ago.

Before he planted the blame on Wasp.

Before Bumblebee crawled into his berth that one night.

Before he decided he wanted him. Bumblebee only babbled on.

"This uh ...isn't gonna affect my elite guard status...is it sir?"

Sentinel looked at Bumblebee for a moment. A moment far too long. He inhaled, lowered himself to Bumblebee's level, and...smiled.

"You know what? You at least admitted it. And for that, you aren't going to lose your ability to serve the autobot cause."

"R...really?"

Bumblebee looked up hopefully. But in all of his solar cycles of being alive, Shockwave knew better. Bots like Sentinel? Took revenge on any insubordination. Took any chance to erase any blemish towards their authority. He braced himself for impact.

"Yes, really. Because instead of kicking your can to the curb, like most would do...YOU ARE GOING TO BE SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR SORRY LIVES FIXING UP SPACE BRIDGES. Off of some isolated, some crumbling rock, far, far off into space. Where you'll be so primus damned obsolete, your body mold will be in textbooks."

Bumblebee's face fell, and his optics seemed to shrink in fear.

"B-but sarge! I-I can't lose my chance to be elite guard!! Going off to fix spage bridges by MYSELF!!"

"Oh you won't be by yourself. Mudflap here…"

He stood up, and harshly slapped Bulkhead's arm.

"Is gonna be with you. Along with whatever sorry hunk of junk is unfortunate enough to be with you two. Pack your stuff up, and get the SCRAP out of my bootcamp!!!!"

Bumblebee clearly wanted to stay, to protest, but Cliffjumper returned, ushering them away. Shockwave glanced over at Ironhide, the only one left in the group. Sentinel gave a snort as Bulkhead walked along willingly, unlike his yellow partner. He put his good hand on his hip, looking at who was left.

"Well, congratulations you two. You aren't traitors, or complete screw ups. You passed the absolute bare minimum. Off to the cafeteria for fueling. I'm going to file their reports. You two stay there till I come back, then we'll be doing drill runs. Understood?"

They didn't answer. The loneliness stole their voices. However, it quickly gave it back, being scared off by Sentinel's bark.

"I SAID ARE WE UNDERSTOOD, LEAD HEADS?!"

"SIR, YES SIR."

They both saluted him, and left for fueling, as ordered. The cafeteria itself mourned. Where the line used to be, vibrant with the sounds of scrambling, name calling and clanging of cubes, was silent. At the window, where one of the service bots would sneak them oil cakes, (given to boost morale) was replaced with the cold shoulder of a steel door, and a tray of a few energon cubes. Something about its display, its lack of care, only pained the spark more. Perhaps it was due to how many were left. Where only two cubes were needed, the tray provided five. The tray itself, seemed to not even acknowledge their absence. Ironhide was reluctant, as his body twitched slightly, as if he wasn't ready just yet. However, with a shuddery sigh, he picked one up, watching the pink fuel slosh back and forth. He stared at the cube, as if it'd tell him what to do next. He held up his cube towards Longarm, giving him a small shrug.

"Cheers. To...to the future, I guess."

"To...the future. And to comrades."

"Hear hear."

They let their glasses clink, before taking their respective swigs.Shockwave took another glass, and nodded towards the remaining two.

"You may as well drink more. No one else will have it."

"What do I do with the last one?"

Shockwave shrugged. He didn't particularly care about Ironhide, but best not to make enemies with who was left.

"Leave it. In respect, I suppose."

"Sounds about right. Same seats?"

"Why change it?"

The cafeteria held three tables. Ironhide sat down at the table he always sat at,to the far left of the room, and put one cube across from him, where Wasp would sit. He sat there, nursing what was left of his serving. Shockwave walked across the cafeteria, sitting at the table as far away from Ironhide as he could. Bumblebee and Bulkhead always took the table in the middle, and Shockwave took the last one, by himself. He left his cubes at the table, not in the mood to fuel just yet. There used to be so much to watch. So much to observe. So many opportunities to slink into the background, away from the main cast. Now...he was practically the star of this damn, lonely show. He reached into his storage space, and pulled out both the tickets. He had stolen them with Bee just last night. They were scrap seats, far in the back, but they were seats. He ran his thumb over the screens, focusing on the numbers. He gave a slight huff. Bumblebee may be gone now. Shockwave may be separated from him. But Shockwave knew he hadn't lost anything. Bumblebee was his.

And not even a Magnus could stop him from getting his Bumblebee back.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave had grown since his academy days. Much had changed. He is no longer a cadet, but a Prime, with many bots working underneath him. However, not everything from the academy shifted away from him. What happens when something long since longed for, returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, i try to stick as close to canon as possible. However, i have taken a few liberties to change a few things, to best fit the story. Nothing too major, a few placements of characters, a few changes in dialogue ((seriously, during the transmission i had to fill in some gaps)but changes none the less. With that, enjoy!)

Time. It was odd concept that never really affected Cybertronian's, due to their VERY long lifespan. Particularly Shockwave, who was quite up there in the age ladder. Time was redundant to him at this point. At least, it had been. These last fifty five stellar cycles have been accounted for, down to the very klik. For some reason, he had to keep track of how long it had been. Since he had HIM in his lap. Since he'd had heard that motor mouth. Since he'd had felt those adorable little horns in his clutches. His fingers recoiled harshly, feeling horns under his servos. But they weren't right. Imitation. Faulty. They weren't short and pointed. No, these were too thick, they protruded too far outward, then curled up, like a bolt buffalo. And he'd rather be dealing with said brutish beast, then with this mech here.

"Cliffjumper."

Cliffjumper looked up from the others lap, and slowly pulled away from his spike, wiping his bottom lip.

"Yes, Longarm sir?"

"I'm...no longer feeling up to it. You may stop now."

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

Shockwave didn't speak. He was too busy gawking. This sad excuse for a toy was nothing but a temporary replacement for what he truly longed for. And Shockwave regretted initiating this. Not just today, but period. He stared down at the face under him, searching for something wrong here. Shockwave prided himself on his intellect, but unfortunately words escaped him. What WAS wrong here? There shouldn't be anything in particular wrong, the frame was more or less the same, save for a few details. No one had heard much from his little bee, despite his best efforts. He had physically given up on Bumblebee, but unfortunately, not mentally. It didn't affect his mission though, which was all that truly mattered. He was a prime now, he had to keep face for the sake of Megatron. Megatron. Oh he felt his spike twitch at the mere thought of his name. The only other bot who's mere mention ignited his loins. Cliffjumper chuckled.

"You...sure, sir? You don't LOOK like you want me to stop. Is it because of your comm call at three? I promise we have plenty of time, I-"

"No. Thank you, Cliffjumper. But I'd much prefer handling this myself. Just go tend to those files I asked you for a while ago. If you finish those early, fix up Sentinel's office. You know how his whining gives me a processor ache."

"Yes Longarm, sir. My sincerest apologies. Call me if you need anything at all."

He stood up, about ready to leave, when Shockwave stopped him, swiping the little bit of fluid left on the corner of his lips. Cliff tended to forget such details, but before Shockwave could scold him yet again, Cliffjumper leaned over, and kissed his forehead, just above his red, dormant optic. 

"Thank you, Longarm prime."

Then he excused himself, smiling. Shockwave waited till he heard his steps dwindle to silence. He slowly turned on one of the monitors, and after checking that Cliffjumper was far away, as well as checking to see no one else was in audial shot, finally acted. He shifted to his rightful form, grabbed onto his shelf (it was full of mainly decorative reading material. A majority of them lame romance stories, which were apparently Cliffjumper's favourites), and threw it down, not caring about the crackling of broken screens, fading to the sizzling of electricity. How dare Cliff do that. How dare he even THINK of this.

"How DARE he. How dare he TOUCH me like that. He had no RIGHT!"

His pede smashed against the mess on the floor, as if the innocent reading material was the cause of his fury. It really wasn't, but the autobots were. All that stood between him and what was rightfully his, was to blame. Like Cliffjumper. 

"How DARE he try to take his PLACE? Just because they are of the same mold, he assumes he can be a replacement. How DARE he? Such entitlement. Such GAL. He could NEVER be the same!"

He stomped yet again on the floor, as if the mess had talked back to him.

"He's NOTHING like him. He's too wide. His face is too SMALL. His smile isn't the same. His OPTICS aren't the same. His SERVOS aren't the same. Too thick, too brass"

He stomped yet again, not realizing the shards were digging into the bottom of his pedes. Nothing that'd warrant too much harm, but enough to have energon lightly seep from his metal.

"I'll make him pay. I'll make him suffer. I'll have his helm as my own personal energon glass! Every single sip of fuel, flavored with the pain and suffering he DESERVES for-"

"Shockwave."

Shockwave was on his way to damn near chuck his desk out the window, when he noticed his monitor was on. With Megatron on the screen, and Blitzwing, who clearly impressed by the carnage. Blitzwing gave a mock salute of respect, it somehow seeming even more condescending from such an emotionless face.

"My, ve have nothing to fear from those data pads anymore, don't ve? Such a varrior."

Shockwave chose to ignore him, not bothering to recognize this Frankenstein of a creature. What WAS important, was Megatron. He had been gone for almost the exact same amount of time as his Bumblebee, and was only recently back in his life. The time in between his death scare, to now taking reign of his decepticons...was a rough point in Shockwave's life. He felt hollow, barren. His life had been more or less on autopilot during such time. The only physical attention he had received was from his lowers. And while they were fun to taunt (he had heard one of the newer cadets state something along the lines of 'id slather those thighs in energon and just dig right the frag in'. Which was flattering. And rather fun when he actually tried it), and while stealing a few virginities was always a good hobby, they were nothing but ways to make the cycles pass by faster. Shockwave was actually tempted to give up on Megatron, but thankfully, he reappeared, only inflaming his passion for the cause. As well as inflaming other things that'd be inappropriate to reveal. He'd hate to embarrass his master in any shape or form.

"My lord! I-I apologize! This job is rather stressful, you see, it tends to get on one's nerves. I'm terribly sorry you had to witness such a display, I- what are you both gawking at?"

He noticed neither Blitzwing nor Megatron were looking at him in the optics. Blitzwing was looking in his direction, but lower. Megatron averted his gaze completely, and gestured to the floor.

"Shockwave. Look down."

He did. And apparently only NOW realized that his spike was still exposed. Oh primus.

"O-oh! I apologize! Truly, I-I really didn't intend-"

He held his glossa as Megatron held his hand up.

"I don't want the plot to your little porn scene. Just tuck it away, and dismiss it."

Shockwave nodded, and packed his spike away, trying not to swear. He hated that he brought such shame not only to himself, but to his master. At least how, they both looked at him in his optic. Megatron cleared his vocal processor before continuing.

"I wanted to see how things were going. Yes, you were scheduled to report later, but I felt like my most loyal subject of mine would always be ready for inquiry."

"Of course, my lord. Give me just one moment, if you will."

Shockwave stretched his legs, in order to fix the bookshelf. Least he could do for disgracing his leader was to tidy up, if only a little bit (and yes, when it came to Megatron, Shockwave did fret over the little things. Not his fault his precious Megatron was gone for so long, then suddenly back in his life). Blitzwing giggled madly at the sight. He remembered, back when he was forced to work alongside this freak, Random was always easily amused by his abilities. He covered up the entire screen with his smile, clearly wanting a better view.

"They tried to put you on the cover of Vogue, but your legs vere TOO LONG! AHAHAHA!!!"

Blitzwing was yanked away from the screen by Megatron, by his wing.

"Who let you on the internet again?"

"Uhm...Lugnut?"

Blitzwing giggled, clearly nervous by Megatron's twitchy optic. He pushed him to the side, done with him.

"Just. Go, Blitzwing. We'll discuss your punishment for being a disgrace another time."

Random whimpered like a wounded Cyber dog, before crawling away on all fours. Pitiful as it was, he was glad. Just him and his darling, precious, dreamy Megatron. He had his lucky stars to thank for this moment of intimacy.  
Shockwave added the incognito feature to his portion of the screen. He wished Megatron would stick to the schedule, as to guarantee they wouldn't be caught, but he wasn't the one in charge. If Megatron contacted him, even outside of routine, then so be it. His job wasn't to question, but to work with what he was dealt. Thanks to the incognito setting, it was difficult anyway, given the purple background, the glitched screen, and the scrambled voice. There wasn't any possibility their call would be found, let alone his identity. 

"Congratulations, the break out was a success. It's all over the Cybertronian feeds."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. But are you sure we should be communicating?"

"Your signal IS being scrambled. No one on Cybertron could POSSIBLY pick up this transmission."

Of course. Shockwave should be ashamed, doubting his glorious leader in such a way. He relaxed his shoulders, letting his worries melt away as Megatron continued on.

"The construction project is going along smoothly. How have you fared, my dear double agent on Cybertron?"

Something about the way that question rolled off his glossa, made a tingle run throughout his entire body, only escaping through the slight tremble of his claws. Striking, and as charming as ever, his dear Megatron. 

"The autobots suspects nothing, Megatron. We'll have them at complete surprise. They'll never suspect their own annihilation. Never suspect that their one, and true master will claim them all."

"Ah, you never cease to make my imminent triumph sound glorious."

Then Megatron, merciless as ever, smirked. A smirk that wooed many a mech (you'd be surprised how often Megatron escaped certain situations through charms alone), himself included. He cleared his vocal processor, trying not to flounder in front of his lord.

"You deserve your triumphs showered in glory, my lord. It is an honor."

Shockwave would've glorified his master further, but he noticed he was getting another call on the line. He was JUST done being furious at Cliffjumper, but seeing his name on the call line, only made his energon boil. He was going to have his insides.

"My lord, forgive me. I must be going."

"Course. Do keep up the good work."

Shockwave hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief. A surprise call from Megatron. What else could jump out at him today? He shifted form, making himself look like the same trustworthy, friendly mech everyone was familiar with. He answered the call, frowning upon seeing Cliffjumper. 

"Sir, I know you said no calls, but this was- by the allspark, what happened to your room?"

Shockwave looked around, realizing he did a rather poor job of cleaning up. He'd felt even worse for exposing his master to such a disarray. He thought for a klik, before coming up with an excuse.

"Zap mouse. Ran in here, and I tried to kill it. I think it just scurried in the vents."

"I see. I'll be sure to schedule an exterminator, sir. Now, about the reason for my call. Perceptor called, said he'd like to reschedule his meeting with you for two cycles from now, rather than today."

"Why didn't he call me himself?"

"He sent me a message. I assumed he was busy. Possibly a Wheeljack issue. He HAS been working on a new type of weapon."

"I thought he was banned from weapon making?"

Cliffjumper shrugged, inspecting his servos, as if bored.

"Primus if I know sir."

"Alright. Move my meeting till then."

Before Cliffjumper could respond, Shockwave hung up, sighing. He reached into his dresser, and pulled out a small medical kit. Opening it, he selected the tweezers, carefully yanking the glass shards from his pedes. It stung a bit, but it was nothing Shockwave hadn't been used to. A lot of Decepticons underwent stimulation training, often to get them used to pain. Their processors would undergo pulse after pulse of electrical stimulation, their metals branded by hot iron, scratched and scuffed to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Shockwave had handled them all impressively well, being unable to break. He assumed it was for Megatron. Something about watching Megatron watching him in his agony, testing him with his optics, made him unable to quit. He supposed that was an issue with himself. He hated quitting.

"That got in there deep, didn't it?"

He, for some reason, felt odd about that statement. This particular glass shard was wedged rather far in there, bringing a slight dribble of energon to join him onto the surface. Did he mean this glass shard? Or...did he mean something else? What had wedged itself inside? He shook his helm. He had far too much to think of lately. He blamed the 'biding time' plan Megatron was forcing Shockwave to undergo. He didn't dare question, but it made life repetitive, tedious. His only real stimulation was his own voice, and needless fragging. Primus forbid someone be looking into his life, reading it perhaps. Poor unfortunate souls would be bored out of their minds.

"Now where is that...ah, yes."

He took the rag from the box, gently dabbing away at the pink fluid. Nothing his body's natural healing couldn't fix. He was satisfied with his work on both pedes, and after he tucked away the rest of the kit, he sighed. Might as well pick up after his little tantrum. He picked up whatever he didn't break, and added it to the shelf. As he was starting to pick up what was too broken to recover, he damn near threw the trash at the monitor. Cliffjumper was going to get a mouthful of his claws if he didn't get the hint. He inhaled, forcing himself to not lose it. You were kind, helpful Longarm. Not Shockwave. Despite how badly you wanted it to be otherwise. And how badly you wanted to forbid Cliffjumper from calling.

"Cliffjumper. Please tell me it's important. I do not mean to be rude, but I'm a bit busy."

What he WANTED to say was definitely not so appropriate. And of course, Cliffjumper was none the wiser.

"Apologies sir. Ultra Magnus is on the line. He requested your services."

Odd. Magnus wasn't one for spontaneous calls. Literally, everyone received a scheduled call and meeting list, often planned orbital cycles ahead. He tossed what he could in the trash, and made his way back into his seat.

"Alright, patch him through, Cliffjumper."

"Yes, my prime."

Longarm checked his appearance on the screen for a moment, trying not to seem too unenthusiastic about this call. Wouldn't be the first time he had to fake interest. Ultra Magnus came onto screen. Big, stern, and boring as ever. Shockwave already wanted to hang up.

"Longarm Prime. I apologize for disturbing you, as well as for the vermin issue you faced earlier."

"Oh, it's nothing too much. It most likely just crawled inside the window without my notice. It's nothing I can't clean."

"Ah, good to hear. Now Longarm, what I have to ask of you is something that cannot leave the two of us. Cliffjumper, we no longer need your assistance. Please hang up."

"Yes sir."

That was odd. It was usually protocol to have a third party listen to calls to and from a Magnus. Must've been a sensitive issue.

"Is something the matter, Ultra Magnus?"

"I have Optimus on hold. The reason they're calling is because they have received information. Information leading them to believe that we have a spy in our midsts."

Shockwave crossed one leg over the other, and leaned into the screen. Color him interested. He had heard about Optimus Prime (both Sentinel and Ultra Magnus had expressed some obsession with the bot, ergo everyone at least knew his name), but never personally met him. He had taken some mission to some backwater planet, along with some disposable bots. He wasn't completely sure about the details, but knew it was apparently important enough for Magnus to give them permission to stay on the mudball.

"A spy? Do tell."

"I'm not fully aware of the details, but I feel as though this is your field. Are you ready for me to put them on?"

"Yes, do go on."

Ultra Magnus pulled up the call, and a third screen popped up. The bot was young, with plush lips. Figured Ultra Magnus and Sentinel would be so obsessed with a total bottom. Course, he kept his mouth shut. Optimus pulled away from the screen upon seeing their faces. He was standing next to another, slimmer, ninjabot.

"Ah, there we are. Sorry Magnus, I thought the screen cut off for a moment."

"It's quite alright. Longarm, this is Optimus Prime, and Prowl, two members of a team I have set on earth."

Not like Shockwave particularly cared, but he nodded regardless. Another bot joined them, an old, grouchy emergency vehicle, dragging two bots into the room.

"Got these nitwits for ya, Prime."

"Thank you, Ratchet. These two were on monitor duty, when they stumbled upon a transmission between Megatron and his spy."

Shockwave went stiff as a metal sheet. Two events, back to back, hit him like a freight train. One, that these autobots had somehow found their call. He wasn't sure how much they heard. How much they saw. How much they knew. Not only that, but the fact that HE was in his life again.

"Bumblebee?"

"Longarm?!"

Bumblebee hadn't at all changed. The same, small, preppy pest. His paint was still a sore on the optics, his grin was cocky, and his optics were completely buzzing with excitement. And he still forced his spark to pulse inside his chest. Bumblebee scrambled to his pedes, nudging at...Bulkhead. Something about his presence made Shockwave furious. This giant, green mess, was with HIS Bumblebee? All this time? A momentary thought made him almost want to purge. What if Bulkhead had touched Bumblebee? What if the old mech there did as well? How many of them touched what was his? He was practically denting into the table in his anger. Bumblebee meanwhile, didn't have a care in the world. Bumblebee lifted his hands up in the air like mad.

"Bulkhead! Psst! Pick me up! Put me on your shoulder! I gotta look taller!"

"Don't think that's gonna work, buddy."

"Bulkhead I will MAKE you. Don't make this difficult."

"How are you gonna MAKE me? You can't even reach me."

"Say goodbye to those kneecaps, glitch."

The ninjabot, (Prowl he believed his name was) sighed, pinching his nose bridge, before turning his gaze towards Bumblebee, who kept kicking Bulkhead's kneecaps, with Bulkhead just staring down at him.

"Can you behave yourself? We have a MAGNUS on a comm call with us."

"Can you stop being a hippy for two kliks?"

"Bumblebee! We had a MEETING about this, no calling Prowl a hippy."

"Prime, him being in denial shouldn't be MY problem."

Optimus sighed, clearly feeling embarrassed. Ultra Magnus, not in the mood for such foolery, slammed the butt of his hammer onto the floor, making everyone halt. Dreary as he was, he was equally as commanding. Optimus cleared his vocal processor.

"Thank you, Magnus. I apologize."

"It is alright, Optimus. Leadership requires learning. I have learned enough myself. You too, will learn. Now-"

Shockwave spoke, cutting Magnus off. Who cared what the old rust bucket had to say?

"First, let me say how good it is to see my old friends, Bumblebee and Bulkhead again."

Course it was more Bumblebee, but he was trying very carefully not to let what they had slip. For one, it had been quite a while. Secondly...well relationships in boot camp were very heavily frowned upon. Those in higher positions that were found to have done such a thing, were considered scandalous, and Shockwave couldn't afford to be in such a negative limelight. Bumblebee nodded.

"Good to see you too, Longarm. Or should I say Longarm PRIME? Head of Cybertron intel. Heh. Nice to know ONE of us achieved their dream."

The sad face on Bumblebee was almost enough to crack his poor spark in two. His poor little bug was understandably upset by the whole ordeal, and it only fueled his anger for the green blowhard even further. 

'Relax Shockwave. He's alive, and you can't do anything about it right this second. Do not blow your cover.'

"Oh it's never too late, Bumblebee."

There was a small smirk on Bumblebee's face. He appreciated it, and it soothed his anger, if only a little. Ultra Magnus glared at him through the screen, and Shockwave took the hint to move it along.

"Could you...tell me anymore about the transmission you intercepted?"

"Well, it was pretty scrambled. But Megatron said something about a construction project."

Oh thank the primes. He had no idea how he managed to listen in on them, but at least he heard very little.

"Hmm. Could mean anything. Rest assured, however, I will weed out this evil double agent spy bot, wherever he may be hiding."

Bulkhead nodded, lightly flexing his servos and smiling. The moron.

"It's good to know you got us covered, Longarm! I still can't believe how far you've come since last we met you!"

"Uh huh…"

Shockwave was barely listening. He just kept his optics focused on Bumblebee, who was only staring right back at him. He couldn't pinpoint what Bumblebee was thinking. But the others optics wouldn't leave his own. Least, till Magnus cleared his vocal processor.

"Longarm?"

"Hmm? Oh. Sorry, my processor malfunctioned for a moment. What was that?"

"They were asking if you had any other questions."

What? Was the phone call going to be over soon? No. No no no. He JUST found out Bumblebee was alive, stashed away with a bunch of nobodies, after all this time, like a diamond among scrap metal. He couldn't possibly end the call so quickly. So, he lied through his dentae.

"Actually, yes. If it's alright, I'd like to interview Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Separately. Alone."

Magnus was curious about this, as he raised a brow (and if you knew anything about Magnus, him emoting was quite a spectacle).

"Longarm? Is this necessary?"

"Yes, my Magnus. This is merely to get the facts straight between the two. I mean nothing when I say this, but them talking together, makes them easy for a fabrication of the truth. This is merely for factual accuracy."

"So I see. I have trust in you, Longarm. Please, call me once you've gathered enough information. Prime?"

"Yes sir?"

"Collaborate with Longarm here. Keep up the good work."

With that, his face disappeared from the screen. Longarm sighed in relief, before sitting up straight.

"Everyone but Bumblebee. If you'd please leave the room, and do not disturb us until we are finished."

They nodded, and Bulkhead gave Longarm a thumbs up.

"Oh hey, Longarm, buddy, don't be too hard on Bumblebee with the questions. He's a bit short tempered."

Bumblebee scowled as Bulkhead patted his helm. Bulkhead waddled out like the barreling brute he was. Now they were alone together. Well, as together as they could be, given the massive distance. Bumblebee chuckled as he sat down on the chair in front of the monitor.

"You're full of slag."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't wanna talk about what I saw, do you? I can tell. You're smiling."

"I won't tell if you won't."

They both shared a chuckle at that one. It was nice to see Bumblebee wasn't a stranger to him. It wasn't a lot of time they spent apart, but they didn't exactly part happily. They took a klik to just let the situation sink in, before Bumblebee spoke. Always the one to break the silence.

"It's really good to see you again, Stretch. I know I haven't exactly called you, not like I COULD really, but...I missed ya. And clearly you did too."

"Oh? And how can you tell that?"

Bumblebee smirked, putting a hand on his hip, and holding his chin up by his palm.

"You keep looking at me. And I don't blame you, not everyone can handle THIS."

He gestured at the rest of his body wildly, making Longarm chuckle. He hadn't changed in the slightest.

"While that was the least attractive way you could've put that, you're correct. I did miss you, and you're uncharming ways."

"What? Me? Uncharming? Pfft! You kidding me? I'm as smooth as an oil slick."

"Hmm. Alright. Give me your best line."

"W...what?"

"You heard me, bug. Be smooth."

He could tell he was making Bumblebee nervous with his words. To some degree, Bumblebee was always nervous at their little challenges. And Longarm WAS being a little cruel. Ages of picking up naive bots made him a master of body language. He leaned into his chair, leaning his head onto his hand, and crossing his leg over the other. A simple, but very effective action, as he noticed Bumblebee's optics wander his frame. Regardless if someone laid their servos on his little prize, they didn't steal away Bumblebee's lust for him. 

"Uh...right. Okay. I so got this."

There was a moment of thought, before Bumblebee brought up his finger guns, and gave his cheesiest smile.

"You a decepticon? Because I'd do bad things to you~"

He must've gotten good at reacting throughout the years, given the sudden look of worry on Bumblebee's face. Yes it was just a lame pick up line, but those three words, strung together like that, made every drop of energon in his body run cold. It may have been how lame it was. May have been his relief. Regardless of the reason, he laughed. A good, hearty laugh. One that made him try to cover his mouth, as if that would contain it. It was more of a shock laugh than anything, but Bumblebee was still comforted, given his smile. Shockwave forced himself to stop after a moment, wiping his optic.

"Oh...that was in such poor taste. You really haven't changed, have you?"

"So you're saying it worked?"

"You made me laugh, I'd say so."

"See? I'm irresistible!!"

Bumblebee motioned himself proudly, and Longarm decided to surprise the little bot.

"I agree."

"You...what?"

"I said, I agree with you. I'm not going to beat around the barrel, Bumblebee. I VERY much missed you,"

He probably should've reeled it back a little, but he couldn't. Not when Bumblebee was sitting there, clearly dumbfounded, cheeks ablaze. Longarm clicked open his spike panel, and sighed in relief as he felt his hands slowly cup his spike. Bumblebee looked on the brink of offlining, and Shockwave wished, oh so desperately that he could touch him.

"And I'm assuming, from how you're staring, you missed me just as much."

Bumblebee looked uncertain, but Bumblebee was predictable for the most part, and it was no surprise that he inevitably caved in, popping open his own spike panel, starting to lightly stroke himself. Shockwave chuckled. 

"Ah, I was right, I see. I'm sorry you can't be here now, but soon enough, you will be."

"W-what?"

"Well...you ARE coming back to Cybertron, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, at SOME point, but-"

"Then I'm right. Once you come back here, we'll continue right where we left off."

Bumblebee gripped his spike tighter, making his breath hitch. He liked that idea, and watching Bumblebee slowly start to lose himself, was only icing on the cake for Shockwave.

"You...promise?"

"Oh, I pinky promise, little Bumblebee. And this time, I'll finally give you EXACTLY what you crave."

It must've been a long time since the last he overloaded, given how his spike twitched at those words. All this time later, and he was still cute. Shockwave chuckled, thumbing the head of his spike, just a bit more firmly than the rest of his touch. His spike had been slick before this even started, and he was thankful, given the sticky sound it made, and how it seemed to add to the others pleasure. Shockwave sighed gratefully, laying back and allowing Bumblebee a view of his entire frame.

"And I know exactly how I'll handle it. Would you like to hear?"

"Y-yeah. I would, I REALLY would."

"Hmm...you keep twitching, so I assume you really do want to hear. Well, I'll humor you. If I were right there, in that room with you, I'd be stroking your spike. But I wouldn't be going so fast."

As if on cue, Bumblebee halted, and with a pathetic whine, continued, only much slower. Painfully slower. Such a good little pet.

"Ah, like that. But firmer. Grip yourself harder. Just like that. It's not the same, I know. But just imagine for me. Imagine my touch. Stroking that poor, neglected spike."

"I-it's not neglected!"

"Ah yes, a few lonely nights, have we?"

"N-no! I just-"

"Are you implying others have touched you?"

"N-no I just...I mean…"

Bumblebee suddenly looked...off. That was when he realized exactly why. Through the slight reflection of his own screen, he saw he looked furious, body hunched over the table and shoulders tense in clear aggression. He was scaring Bumblebee. Not liking how that look in the others optics, he relaxed, and gave a small, goofy smile.

"I...uhm. Too dominant?"

"A BIT. Felt like you were gonna come at me for a second there. Primus, I think my fuel pumped stopped for a kilk."

He patted his chest, smearing pink fluids across his hood, and chuckling in what sounded like relief. Shockwave had to remember to relax. Bumblebee had to be eased into this, that was too aggressive too soon.

"Apologies. I got a little carried away. May I proceed?"

"Please. And no, I uh...haven't been with anyone since then. Case you're gonna flip on me over that again."

"Good to know I'm special."

'And that everyone is smart enough not to touch my property', he thought to himself. 

"Now where was I again? Ah yes..I'd stroke that spike of yours. Unless of course, I misbehave, like I just did. If I do such a thing again, I'd have to do more, wouldn't I?"

"H-how much more?"

Bumblebee leaned against the control panel, clearly wanting to hear just how far Shockwave would go. Shockwave had many eager bots beg and plead for his touch, but none so desperate, so needy, as his woeful little Bumblebee. Poor thing looked like he'd die if he wouldn't get his overload. And given that he had yet to be touched by any of his teammates, it was evident he wanted an overload specifically from him. Such a good pet. With his free hand, he bit down on his thumb, much to the others frustration. 

"C-come on! Bad enough I gotta do this myself! Longarm come oooon!"

He squeezed himself a little tighter, trying to picture the others valve around his spike, rather than his hand. He always got tighter when he begged. He chuckled before finally indulging him. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. 'How much more?' Well, I could only imagine you've thought about my lips around your spike, haven't you?"

And as he thought, Bumblebee's optics roamed to his lips, and his hand only clenched harder. Poor thing was already steadily dripping with fluids onto the unsuspecting chair. Course, given the puddle in between his legs, he wasn't faring any better.

"I asked you a question, Bumblebee."

"H-huh?"

He was lost in Shockwave's lips at the question, and seemed to only produce steam once he was asked again.

"I said. Have you thought about it?"

"N-no! Well I mean, I just-"

"Let me tell you what, Bumblebee. I'll make this even better. I know you, and I know how to make you overload SO hard, and so fast, it'll make your helm spin. IF you answer my question. If I'm satisfied with your answer, you'll get such a nice reward. How does that sound?"

"I-I…"

This was too much for Bumblebee. It all felt too good too fast, and Longarm looked too good to say no to. Promising so much, being SO giving, was like getting into crysmagnetal. And Bumblebee was desperate for as much as he could get. So, despite the amount of pride stored in such a small body, Bumblebee swallowed it all down, and came out with the answer. Not an answer you'd expect in a dirty flick, not an answer that was exaggerated, but an honest to Primus answer.

"I...I've thought about it. A lot. I kinda went into stasis for about fifty cycles or something like that, and they taught us that you can't dream in stasis. But that's...not true. At all."

Bumblebee bit his bottom lip, clearly trying to keep himself from slipping off the edge, and from the way his hand was shaking, it took a terrible amount of effort. Bumblebee locked his optics onto his, and his remaining words made Shockwave's spark freeze in time.

"I...kinda dreamt about you. No one...really believed me like you did. No one supported me like you did. And...well. Bulkhead is my friend, but you? You're...kinda special to me."

Bumblebee snickered upon noticing Longarm's face. He's seen surprise, anger, exhaustion, but shock? The amount of blush on his face was almost comical.

"Did...did I get too serious for ya?"

"...Bumblebee."

"Oh come on, Longarm, don't-"

"Bumblebee. Stroke yourself faster."

"Y-you serious?"

The stern look on his face meant he was anything BUT joking, and despite his nerves, Bumblebee obeyed. He jerked himself faster, not even caring how embarrassing the sound from all the liquids were. That was when Longarm did it. The one thing that Bumblebee thought of more than even being sucked on. Longarm leaned back, propped those long legs onto the table, parting himself nice and wide for the screen, and past those big, juicy thighs, he popped open his valve panel. Bumblebee could go right to the allspark, and regret absolutely nothing. A big, wet valve, with eager, puffy lips. Black mesh, with blue, hypnotizing bio lights. Then Longarm, clearly shooting for overkill, pushed three of his fingers past the folds, going knuckle deep. Bumblebee felt the heat expel from his fans when Longarm seemed to just melt under his own fingers. He had no hesitation as his pace met Bumblebee's, fast, frenzied, and oh so wanting. The final straw for Bumblebee? Was when Longarm, practically breathless, spoke.

"I want you in my valve, little bug."

The fact that he said it so honestly, without exaggerating or forcing it, was the final straw, for them both. Bumblebee pumping himself quickly enough to look like it'd start a fire, optics threatening to burn out, and mouth open, showing wet, desperate lips, befitting the scream that erupted from it. The view was equally impressive on Bumblebee's end. Longarm's legs trembled violently, his fingers kept moving past the pink sea of fluids, and his optics held pure satisfaction. The scream that came from him reminded Bumblebee of one of the VERY few times Longarm was weak. One of the few times Bumblebee felt so powerful.  
They sat there, practically glaring at each other in their afterglow, before Longarm snorted, throwing his free hand back to cover the upper half of his face. Bumblebee lifted his helm up a little (he hadn't even noticed it was rested on the control board), sort of confused. He had to swallow before finding his voice again.

"W...what was funny?"

"Ah...I apologize."

Longarm put his legs down slowly, not caring for the mess splattered on his chest and thighs. He held onto his chin, and gave a grin that'd knock some rookies out cold.

"I just found it funny that the overloads I have with you, never leave me disappointed. You never cease to surprise me, Bumblebee."

"Oh...uh...well I mean,"

He grinned, sitting up straight. Little bot looked tempting, covered in that pink, slick mess.

"I AM pretty impressive, aren't I? Glad to see you still know just how much of a catch I really am."

"Uh huh."

My, what a cocky, boastful mech. He wanted to be over there and ravage that little body. He motioned to Bumblebee's chest and stomach.

"Well, you best clean yourself up, less someone catch you as you are."

"Oh...right. Uh, wow okay this isn't a quick clean up, give me one sec."

Bumblebee snapped both his fingers quickly, clearly trying to get his processor focusing on how to handle this, before dashing off screen. Shockwave chuckled, taking a moment to inspect his wet fingers. He listened for a moment, and upon not seeing or hearing him come on screen, carefully slid his finger in his mouth. He didn't know if it was just in his head, but something about this time around, made him taste practically divine. He could spend quite some time tasting his mess, to try to figure out exactly what had changed, but he knew he didn't have that much time. He pulled a rag from his dresser, and started to clean himself off, just in time for Bumblebee to come back, finding some rags.

"Alright, I'm back. Totally didn't almost get caught in the hallway getting these."

Shockwave watched as Bumblebee cleaned up, clearly not used to doing so. It wasn't a problem, really. Once he had Bumblebee back and in his life, he'd teach him how to properly clean up after their messes. He had such a capacity for learning, it only added to his charm.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You just, kinda keep staring at me. Don't get me wrong, I like being the center of attention, but you look like you have something on the ol' processor."

"I do. I'm thinking about you finally being done with that little mud ball and coming back home to where you belong. It's bad enough you got kicked out of bootcamp for that big dumbbell, now your talents are being wasted on that leader you call a twunk."

"Jeez Stretch, chill. It's not so bad. I like it here! I don't think I'd take it back, honestly."

"...you wouldn't?"

"Nah! You should've seen the stuff I've done here! Once, I had to throw a bomb right past the earth's atmosphere, and I came crashing down back down! I was on actual fire! Oh, and I stop bad guys too! Fleshies AND the dirty cons! I'm COOL!"

'Dirty cons'. Minus himself, of course. No way he counted on that list.

"But...you're saying you'd give yourself up again? For BULKHEAD?"

"Totally. He's my friend, everyone here is. I mean yeah, I miss some things about Cybertron…"

Bumblebee felt his cheeks light up as he looked back up at the others face, just briefly.

"A LOT of things, actually. But this planet is like my second home. I'd die for these guys, for my friends I've made here. I mean, I REALLY don't wanna die, but if I HAD to, I would."

Shockwave felt his fury return in his spark. He found it adorable, the others passion for this primitive planet, but he loathed the bots that made him feel this way. Cybertron should be more important. Should be his only home, right by his side. Nothing should be as important. 

"...I see. Bumblebee, are you done cleaning?"

"Uh...yeah. Now I am. Why?"

"I HATE to be rude, especially since it's been so long since I've seen you, but If I don't interview Bulkhead, I think the amount of time we've spent here, will be rather suspicious. Particularly to Ultra Magnus. So, If you would send him my way."

Oh how his spark quivered at the sad look on his face. He didn't want to leave him, like a homeless spark puppy. 

"Uh...yeah, I get it. We'll uh...talk later though, right?"

"Of course, Bumblebee. And I'm very much looking forward to it."

Bumblebee put his hand on the screen, letting it stay there as he smiled at Longarm. Said bot tried DESPERATELY not to scream at how adorable this was, as he put his hand on the screen as well. He pictured, just for a moment, that he WAS holding Bumblebee's little hand. Bumblebee dashed out the door a second later, a huge, clearly satisfied grin on his face. When Shockwave was sure he wasn't coming back in, he covered his face, and screamed into it.

"Such a...oh I'm going to DESTROY him when he gets here. How DARE he be cute. How dare he be so FAR from me? How dare...THEY keep him from me?"

His helm perked up from his face upon hearing the door open. The big, dumb, optic sore of a mech. Bulkhead. He ruined. Everything. He ruined what he deserved. His Bumblebee would've been an elite guard member. He would've had him at his side, having his hands on him as often as he pleased. But this waste of energon, took it all away from him. Bulkhead walked in, and sat down, lightly waving at the screen.

"Hey hey, Longarm!! You and Bumblebee kinda took a while. You didn't grill the little guy too much, did you?"

"No. I asked the proper questions. I will have proper questions for you as well. Get comfy."

'Longarm'. He HATED his incognito name. It was spoken by those who didn't understand him. Bumblebee may have used it once or twice, but he at least primarily used his nickname. The way Bulkhead said it, only made him angrier. He sat up straight, and took his data pad out, pretending to take notes.

"When did you receive this transmission?"

"About...two mega cycles ago?"

"Why did you wait so long to report this?"

"Uh...Bumblebee wanted to track the signal down and bust the decepticons. And I couldn't say no to my buddy. He kinda gives you that face when you say no, you know?"

Oh he was WELL aware. It was charmingly annoying. Pouty, upset. It really made him wish he wasn't wasting time on Bulkhead. 

"I believe so. You pursued the signal?"

"Much as we could. Bumblebee got caught in a rock slide, and after I went to save him, he decided it'd be better to tell Prime."

"Bumblebee was caught in a rock slide?"

"Yeah. I kinda left him, since he was kinda being a big jerk, but I ended up coming back. Just in time, apparently."

"So...it was your fault it happened then, wasn't it?"

Bulkhead blinked, looking confused.

"I mean...I didn't see it like that. I-"

"You claim to be friends with Bumblebee, ergo you should know that he was liable to get hurt. Why did you leave him?"

"Uh...I was…"

Bulkhead gestured to the screen, then behind him, clearly confused by the question. He stammered like a maroon for a moment, before attempting to answer.

"I...I was just upset. He only got a few scuffs, it wasn't anything serious, Longarm."

"To you, perhaps. I know this is a bit off topic, but Bulkhead, you must understand that I'm offended by your relationship with Bumblebee."

"Uh...woah, where'd THIS come from?"

"Fifty stellar cycles, Bulkhead. That's where. I knew Bumblebee back in the day. And it offends me greatly, knowing he gave away his future for a mech who is SO quick to abandon him. I've been holding my words for so long, but the fact that you put him into potential danger, is repugnant. You should be completely ashamed of yourself."

"I...oh."

Bulkhead shrunk a little (though not by much. Primus sake, what a rotund, repulsive frame), clearly taken heed to his words. Smartest thing he's ever done. He went on, as if this interview mattered.

"Bumblebee told me what is in the transmission at the beginning of this call. Was his statement factual?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else see the transmission?"

"No."

"Anything else to report?"

"...no."

"Good. You are dismissed."

He hung up before Bulkhead could say anything else, and he sighed. What a day. He let himself sink back into his seat, and groan. Primus sake. Such a blundering blockhead. Many would claim that it was blasphemous, claiming the allspark made a mistake, but unfortunately, that's exactly what Bulkhead was. A mistake that wasn't meant to be near his Bumblebee. A mistake, that if he could, would promptly correct.

\-------  
Shockwave was amazed, how often he proved himself wrong. For example, when he was under the assumption that Bumblebee would appreciate his vulnerability. Showing him his true form, to prove his sincerity to Bumblebee...didn't convey the emotion he was hoping for. The look of horror on his poor face still hung in the back of his processor. 

"Wasp WASN'T the double agent on Cybertron? That means…"

A background image that refused to be replaced. It held so many unforeseen consequences. Yes, he knew it'd shock his poor bug, but the total rejection of who he truly was, was almost hurtful. 

"You sent an innocent bot to the stockades."

He blamed the autobots, really. They ruined what they had. Tainted him. Made Shockwave look like a villain. Yes, he wasn't exactly a saint, but he certainly wasn't a criminal. Well, legally he was- but that was besides the point. Regardless, he was going to amend this. Amend himself in the optics of Megatron (blowing his cover didn't exactly land him in good graces, as you'd imagine), and in the optics of his Bumblebee. It was going to be difficult, what with the inevitability of his identity being exposed to all below him, but his loves were worth the struggle. Shockwave kept this mentality in mind, as he walked into Ultra Magnus's office.  
Or should he say chamber. Magnus's room was huge, grand. Full of seats for many a bot, decorated with glassworks of previous autobots of power, golden pillars and blue gems. This was an assembly room, but with how often Magnus took his work here, it was known as his office. Magnus, dull in speech, was not dull in intellect. He always preferred bigger spaces, plenty of places to move, plenty of exits, hide against defenders. Many trials and moments in history were made here. And another will soon be upon them. One for the decepticon history books. Shockwave scanned the area, looking for a spot to wait for Magnus, when he heard steps down the hall. He knew that gait.

"Magnus."

Shockwave, shifted to his Longarm form, and ducked into the nearby seats. He stayed still, face to the floor as the door opened. Ultra Magnus walked in, sighing. The door shut behind him, and he walked up to the pedestal in the center of the room. Shockwave carefully peered past his spot, to find Magnus in the center, stretching, joints clicking and clunking like an old, rusty machine. Not too far from the truth. He scanned the area, seeing that Magnus had left his hammer leaned against the entrance wall. No one really came in here if they didn't have to be, so it made sense that Magnus would make such a lax decision. He carefully slipped out of hiding, and walked up to the hammer. So close. It'd be so easy. So simple. Just had to-

"Longarm."

He quickly spun around, blocking the hammer from the others view. So close. Magnus now had his optics on him, rubbing at his neck.

"I apologize, I did not see you walk in, Longarm."

"Ah, I apologize as well. I...felt nervous, I suppose, and was trying to sneak out. I did not wish to bother you."

"There's no need, Longarm."

Shockwave kept his hands behind his back, keeping a respectful demeanor. His fingers fumbled, feeling them just grazing against the handle. He forced himself to smile, and take a step back. Finally, he had a grasp around the handle.

"Still. I was just...looking for something. I'd hate to disrupt you."

Magnus raised a brow.

"Looking for something? What was it?"

"This."

He pulled, bringing the hammer to full view. It felt comfortable, hefty in his hands. Powerful. It was what he imagined carrying his master would feel like. Magnus only stared, unflinching. 

"Longarm."

He spoke his name, as if in accusation. As if his name was a crime in itself. Shockwave shook his head, taking a step closer. Magnus had yet to move. Poor mech was so old, he didn't recognize a proper threat when he saw one.

"Well, that's one name. You know me as Longarm…"

He shifted form, shadowing over Ultra Magnus. It felt good to be bigger, taller. Superior, as it should be. He took a step closer, then another. Magnus stood still, fists clenched.

"But if you ask my dear, dear Megatron, I'm Shockwave."

"So...you've been a traitor. All along."

"Correct. I know, rather brilliant, wasn't it?"

Shockwave shrugged, as if this was a nonchalant conversation. Magnus's optics were dulled by time, yet, Shockwave saw a small, kindling flame. He was angry. Helpless. Shockwave wanted to milk this situation for all it was worth, for it wasn't just Sentinel and Bulkhead that tore his Bumblebee from him. It was ALL autobots. And taking out their Magnus? Will be an appetizer in his buffet of revenge.

"I was sent from Megatron to be head of Cybertronian intel. And I succeeded. I had you all fooled, gathering information to give the decepticons for ages."

"You seem proud of this."

"Eh, when you've spent so much time dealing with you, Sentinel, and every other mech with a processor befitting that of a calculator, you learn to give yourself compliments."

"...why do you expose yourself now? Do you intend to take my place?"

"Oh Primus no. Unfortunately, due to certain...complications, my secret will be soon found out. I just wanted to take care of one of the many problems. There's more of course, but they will wait until the opportunity arises."

"You...plan to destroy all of Cybetron?"

"Oh primus no. Just all the pesky vermin autobots on it."

Magnus had yet to move. His fists were clenched, but he made no moves away or towards Shockwave. His funeral. He leaned down to Magnus's optic level, loving how his optic illuminated on the others old, stern face.

"You know, Magnus, you really work too hard. You should follow Kup's lead, go into retirement. I'll be glad to help you. Just stay still."

Shockwave lifted his hammer, and swung. Magnus had somehow grabbed the blunt end of the hammer with both hands, pushing against the force Shockwave was applying. Through gritted dentae, he spoke, rather calmly, given the situation. 

"So W-Wasp was innocent."

"Innocent of being a traitor? Yes."

He shifted form, stepped to the side, and coiled his arms around Ultra Magnus, barely keeping him in his hold. He rested his chin on the others shoulder, now being behind him.

"But of being a terrible bot? No. He was guilty in that regard. Trust me, everything I do, I do for a reason. For the bots I l-"

He was cut off as Magnus suddenly jerked forward, using his weight to fling Shockwave to the floor, making him drop the hammer in the scuffle. He looked up at Magnus, just in time to roll over and dodge his fist. He managed to grab his hammer back as he stood up, and right before Magnus could grab him, Shockwave swung, this time, making his target. Magnus recoiled from the attack, seeing how his entire arm came off. Before he could even think to retaliate, he felt another collision, this time on the side of his face. Warnings flashed across his vision. Energon leakage, damage to the left part of his processor and audials. He crashed to the floor, suddenly unable to maneuver. Shockwave stood over him, hammer in his hands as if it were a trophy. He gently shook his helm.

"Ah...I've dreamed of this day for a long time coming. Sitting through those boring speeches...listening to your frivolous rules and regulations...and watching you rule the planet made for my master. That last one I REALLY can't forgive you for."

Shockwave lifted the hammer, and brought it crashing down onto Ultra Magnus's leg, crushing his leg and forcing energon to burst, like crushing an oil cake. Magnus screamed in pain, and it was a serenade to Shockwave's audials. Finally, something interesting coming from that mouth of his.

"Oh this. Is going to be FUN."

He lifted up his hammer, ready to send another gush of energon, when a warning went off in his systems. Someone had triggered his sensors. Someone was coming. He leaned down, and gently poked Ultra Magnus's face with the tip of his claw.

"If you persevere, my Magnus...I will come back for you. So pray to primus you don't survive this endeavour."

Shockwave transformed, tucking the hammer away, before barrelling down the hallway, driving until he made it outside. The window of opportunity was quickly closing. His autobot form would no longer suffice for very long at all. What to do? He couldn't buy a place to stay in, they'd turn him over to the authorities immediately. He had no friends that'd offer him a roof over his helm, not after discovering his secret. Where to go. Someplace desolate. Hidden. In his panic, he felt his treads run over something. He halted, and had an idea. Underground, of course! The tunneling systems were practically abandoned, not even maintenance was done ever since the great war. He took off the cover, and after making sure no one was around to look, he transformed, dumped the hammer, and jumped right in. Soon as his pedes felt contact, he sealed himself back up.

"Sweet Primus...first Bumblebee leaves, now there's no word for Megatron. To top it all off, I'm stuck down here until I get word from my liege. Supposing he's safe."

He shook his helm, and picked up the hammer.

"What am I saying? Of course he's okay. Just like this entire situation will be. My liege shall look upon me with favor yet again, and Bumblebee…"

His claws around the hammer handle, feeling his body quiver in his anger. He WILL have his Bumblebee back. He will hold him, and touch him, and watch those optics grow full in adoration for him once again. In time. He looked down the hallway, and walked forward, stopping at a sealed door. After unleashing some anger by smashing it down, he was surprised by what he saw next. He forgot. The old Cybertron Central infirmary was here. He added his access card, and thanked the primes that it still worked. His window was running out, but not too soon. He walked in, went to the supply of stasis pods, and just as he recalled, number 040. Arcee. Arcee was considered decommissioned, due to her not responding to stimulus. Normally she'd he turned off completely, but for the importance her role played during the war, she was considered too important to dispose of. However, the council didn't want to spend even more resources on what was deemed a futile product.  
Then again, they never gave Shockwave a chance. He put in his coded card, and chuckled as the pod open. The little fem was still out like a little light. Shockwave carefully placed her on a gurney, and started pushing.

"You, my little fem, are going to help me get my loves back. Isn't that nice of you?"

The silence in response was more than enough affirmation. He could feel Megatron's smile upon him already.

He could see victory.

He could taste Bumblebee's lips already.


End file.
